Sqwannequin
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: SQ AU Fic: Emma dreams of being an artist. One day at work she creates the perfect mannequin but is fired and they are seperated. One rainy night when she finds her masterpiece, they are reunited but Emma is totally unprepared for what happens next! Based on the 1987 film Mannequin. I do not own the plot, characterisations, or parts of the dialogue in this work. (Requested)
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in the Enchanted Forest….

Regina held her breath as she hid behind the long, crimson, velvet drape of her bedroom window. She was hiding from her mother, who was looking for her after a disagreement that they had about her future. She considered her mother's ideas for her life as outdated and unfair. She wanted to be free and to find true love, she wanted to explore the realm, get out of the walls of their home that confined her and distinguished her hope. She straightened up upon hearing her mother enter the room.

"Regina Mills, I know you are in here" she called as she squinted, searching each corner of the room for her daughter.

Regina peeked out from behind the curtain trying not to be spotted but her mother found her straight away. She approached her as Regina appeared properly knowing she wasn't going to get away with hiding any longer. She could tell that her mother, Cora Mills was about to give her a lecture and she couldn't stand it. She listened as her mother insisted she was going to marry the gentleman she was betrothed to. It had all been arranged and their family needed the wedding in order to remain in their social circles. Regina knew she was marrying a king, and that her mother wanted for her be queen, but she simply wasn't interested.

"Mother, I don't want to get married. I want to explore!" she exclaimed with a heavy sigh as she looked upwards and prayed for help from the one person she knew could grant her wish, the Blue Fairy.

"Regina, we have the ongoing ogre war and the dark one causing terror, the Blue Fairy has bigger things to worry about than you!" Cora insisted.

Regina sighed heavily. She was so desperate for her dreams to come true that she couldn't lose hope now. If they weren't granted now then she would be forced to marry King Leopold, and she just knew that wasn't what was fated for her future. She took a deep breath once more as her mother ranted and tried one last time to see if the Blue Fairy would take pity on her.

"Oh please help me" she prayed.

Suddenly the candles in the room were distinguished and they were both plunged into darkness as outside thunder clapped and lightening flashed in the sky. As Cora Mills grabbed a candle from the sideboard that she was stood beside and with a swipe of her hand lit it magically the storm was over. In front of her Cora saw the dress her daughter had been wearing in a heap on the floor, she gasped as she realised that Regina had just vanished.

Boston: Current Day…..

Emma sang to herself as she got on with her work. She was really enjoying her day and grabbed the torso of the mannequin that she had spent the best part of her week creating. Choosing the right head and body had taken her a long while but she was quietly confident that today she would finally finish her first mannequin for Geppetto's. It was the best job yet, she had been through many establishments but this one finally allowed her to get creative as she had always wanted. She headed over to the area where several options of lower body were on display. Placing the torso on the first pair she shook her head, the tone was too pale for the skin of the torso so she moved on. Daydreaming as she admired her mannequin she fitted her onto the next option and took a step back before realising they were the wrong sex!

"Whoops, sorry about that!" she smiled, talking to her mannequin as she moved her one more to another pair that were just perfect.

She continued to sing along with the radio as she crossed to the rail displaying many different arms and reached for a pair. Her manager was watching her through the many mannequins he was inspecting for quality that her colleagues had already completed. He imitated her singing as he grabbed his clip board to head over to where she was working. Lost in her own little world Emma fitted the arms, before deciding they were too 'butch' looking and changed them for a more slender set. Fitting them with ease she grinned. Her mannequin was just beautiful, enough to take her breath away and she looked at her in complete form with an adoring look. So proud with her work, she picked up her mannequin and as she sung twirled her in a half attempted at a dance, when she accidentally waltzed into her manager.

"Boss!" she exclaimed as she smiled and placed her mannequin back down on the floor, so that she was stood between them.

"I should give you the dummy of the week award Swan!" he exclaimed.

Emma misread the comment as a compliment and smiled as she glanced between her boss and her work. The mannequin really was a piece of perfection. She looked back to her boss.

"I know she is just perfect right? She turned out pretty real huh? And she has only taken me six days, I reckon I can knock out about four of these a month!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I wasn't talking about the dummy Swan, I was referring to you. Four a month? Four a month? You are supposed to knock out four a day?! You're fired Swan" he yelled his frustration toward the blonde increasing.

"Can I at least finish her, she is my masterpiece and I want to be an artist" Emma explained.

She had tried all her life to get a job doing something creative. Something where it was acceptable to express her artistic capabilities and it seemed a shame she was getting fired from somewhere that was perfect for that without being at least allowed to finish the most perfect piece she had ever worked on.

"Get out Swan!" he yelled infuriated.

After her job at Geppetto's, Emma had a series of jobs but none of them were a success. She had a few days as a party entertainer but after an unfortunate incident at a spoilt, rich brat's birthday party involving a balloon that she gave to the kid after they insisted that they didn't want a stupid animal balloon and that they wanted the official business balloon because her father was paying for the party. Emma hadn't handled the situation well and after taking a barrel of abuse from the kid's father, she also then got fired on the spot as a result. Her next job was as a flower arranger but again there she didn't even manage a day. After making each arrangement into animals and other designs when that wasn't in the order specification she found herself once again fired. Her final job, making pizzas for a takeaway chain she only managed to hold onto for half a shift. Her boss there, an overweight Italian man, had watched over her closely and was growing increasingly frustrated with how slow she was when creating orders. All of the other employees just did their job. It was simple, grab a pizza base, cover it in sauce, throw on the cheese and toppings and get it in the oven. Of course Emma had to turn her creations into art and so spent much longer organising the toppings into a pretty pattern upon her base. Her boss stormed over having lost his temper and breathed against her neck as he glared at her.

"Oh hey, what do you think?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

"What do I think? What do I think?!" he yelled through gritted teeth as he got intimidatingly close up in her face.

"I'm fired, get my paycheque, and get out!" Emma squeaked as she went running from the kitchen before she could get in any further trouble.

Emma rode through the streets on her motorcycle heading to the other side of town, where outside department store Rumple's, Ruby was waiting for her to pick her up. She was stood with a group of the guys she worked with and hurried across to the motorcycle. She struggled onto the bike in her tight pencil skirt and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"You know it would be nice if you could pick me up in a car. So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well….I'm not really hungry…." Emma muttered.

"What? You lost your job again!" she exclaimed.

She was desperate to get seen and so quickly pressed her cheek into Emma's back and prayed that the motorcycle would start up but it didn't. She rolled her eyes impatiently as Mr Gold, the regional manager of Rumple's walked out to go to his limousine. He stopped, glancing over towards the motorcycle and smiled as he called out 'goodnight' to her. Ruby glanced back quickly and with a tight smile replied goodnight also as she lifted her hand in a stationary wave. She was mortified and quickly looked away again just as the motorcycle started up and Emma finally pulled away from the sidewalk.

Emma took Ruby for a corndog from a local street vendor that she was familiar with, and they finished up their date after a long walk, with an ice cream as they walked back to where Emma had parked up the motorcycle. Ruby couldn't believe that her girlfriend had lost yet another job. It was just ridiculous and she was so fed up, and Emma teased her as they got closer about the fact her job at Rumple's was destroying her sense of humour. Ruby stood beside the motorcycle, waiting as Emma attempted to get it started but she wasn't having much luck.

"Look Emma, I think if we sleep together tonight it is only going to confuse things. You clearly need some help. Professional help" Ruby explained as she threw her trash from her ice cream in the nearby bin, and sighed as she stepped out between the parked cars to hail a cab.

"Goodnight, I am going home" she sighed as a yellow cab pulled up and she jumped in.

Emma was disappointed and watched as the cab disappeared and her bike continued to refuse to start. Then as she sat on the bike and began to feel fed up in the darkness, the heavens opened and instantly soaked her from head to toe. She was left with no choice but to walk her motorcycle back to her apartment. She pushed it through the now deserted streets, drenched from the head down and looking at all of the shop windows as she passed them. She passed a window that was still lit and quickly left her bike by the sidewalk and ran over as she recognised the mannequin at the window as her art from Geppetto's. She couldn't believe her luck or that she had found her.

Emma ran to the window and pressed her palms up against it as she smiled geekily up at the perfectly poised mannequin in the window. At that point she didn't care that she was soaking wet and that the rain continued to soak her through to her skin. She was just so happy that they had been re-united.

"It's you! I wanted to take you home but they wouldn't let me!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pushed on the glass and continued to admire her work through the glass.

The light faded and the mannequin was plunged into darkness. Emma was desperate not to lose her and pressed her hands harder into the glass as she disappeared.

"No! No!" she cried but she was still smiling as she started to back away from the window.

It was just a relief to know where her work was. She returned to her bike and decided to give it a go in the hope that her luck was improving. She tried to start it up and was ecstatic when it roared to life. She thanked her lucky stars and smiled as she looked back to the window just thankful that she could finally get home.

"See you tomorrow!" she called out.

The next morning Emma was up early and downtown outside of the store in which she had seen her mannequin in the window the night before. She stood on the sidewalk looking up in awe at the grand building, as a sign advertising the 100th anniversary was being hung. She was eager to get inside but wasn't quite sure she was ready just yet. Lost in her own little world she didn't notice a lady come up at her side. She was young looking like herself, with a bright smile, short, dark pixie light hair and kind eyes.

It wasn't quite right and she called out to the work men that it wasn't straight. Emma looked up again and actually didn't think it looked too bad, but the lady beside her obviously wasn't satisfied with the work being done. Emma glanced back down at the lady, who warmly smiled at her and spoke to her ever so sweetly.

"Oh how exciting, a customer lined up to get into our store!" she stated excitedly as she joined Emma and looked up at the sign.

"Do you like our new sign" the woman continued.

Emma nodded and smiled kindly back. The woman obviously was important to the store and Emma quickly took the opportunity to ask some questions in an attempt to find out some more information. She continued to look at the woman who was still glancing up at the sign and shaking a head a little at it still not quite being right.

"Have you really been here a hundred years?" Emma asked.

"Well not personally no, but this store was built by my grandfather and then passed to my father. He ran it until he passed away recently and now I am in charge" she explained.

Emma was quick to give her apologies at hearing of the loss the woman had suffered. It must have been terrible for her, a great sadness, but the woman seemed upbeat and positive nonetheless. She smiled at Emma once more as she explained that her father had been happy and died as he had wished. It was a joke, but had confused Emma and the lady had had to explain to her that she hadn't meant literally that he'd had a heart attack in woman's underwear, but in the department of the store. Emma had smiled and nodded her understanding, after her first thought that the woman and her family were just strange.

"That still isn't right!" she frowned slightly with concern as she glanced up again at the sign.

Emma looked down the street, along the sidewalk to where the workman controlling the supporting ropes for the sign was standing and carrying out her work. She just happened to notice that as the man stepped back, another workman was moving an industrial waste bin behind him. She called out to him but it was too late, he had stepped back into the path of the bin and tripped. Releasing the rope the huge sign suddenly dropped and Emma just new she had to try and help.

"Oh mind yourself mam!" she stated in a quick rush as she guided the woman forward into the doorway and went to grab the sign.

In an attempt to stop it swinging dangerously into everyone walking up and down the sidewalk she grabbed it, but it was in full motion and managed to sweep her up with it as a workman the other side attempted to secure it his side. Emma's eyes widened as she realised she was now stuck there, clinging onto a large sign that was dangerously swinging through the air. Her hands sweated and she felt nervous and sick wondering if she would actually get out of the terrifying ordeal alive. Down on the ground and in the doorway, the store owner who she had been chatting with gasped and called out to her. She couldn't be more apologetic to the young lady who had assisted in getting her out of harm's way.

"Young lady, you must let me make this up to you!" the woman insisted as she watched the poor blonde swing through the air and suddenly get a shock off of an electric cable as she knocked into it.

"I could use a job!" Emma called back seeing an opportunity.

The woman thought that was a reasonable request and quickly agreed. She called out to the young lady again asking her what type of job she was looking for. Emma couldn't think, she supposed she had just about every job so anything was a bonus. She advised the woman the same, and she called out to her again.

"Young lady, what is your name?" she asked.

"Errrr, Emma, Emma Swan" Emma called back nervously, as she tried to keep herself attached to the sign to prevent falling after feeling her hands slip.

The woman called back and confirmed she was hired. Emma smiled and felt her luck changing. She couldn't have asked for anything better to happen that day and she was eternally grateful. She thanked the woman and informed her she was available to start as soon as was finished with the sign.

Emma walked through the halls of the store, aptly named White & Co after the owners. After getting off of the sign she had learned that the woman who had just hired her was name Mary Margaret White. She was escorted by her through the large store that had more departments of goods than Emma could have ever imagined. It was a magnificent place, with high ceilings, tiled floors, show pieces and many floors. She was in awe as they headed through the perfume and hosiery sections and Mrs White told her stories of how she had walked the halls since she was just a child.

"The stars used to get their make-up done over there" she smiled as she pointed to a very exclusive looking make-up counter.

"Wow" Emma exclaimed as she smiled and followed the woman.

"I just don't know how I am going to make this store great again" Mary Margaret sighed as she headed for the elevators that lead to the offices.

She hadn't slept much in week's worrying about it. The store just didn't seem to be performing as well as it had done in the past and with increasing competition in the city she had been trying everything she could, but nothing was pulling in the crowds she hoped for. Emma glanced around and thought it all look great. She couldn't understand the problem. She was sure once the store actually opened it would be alright and told Mary Margaret the same. The woman stopped for a moment and glanced at the hopeful young blonde on her left.

"We are open" she confirmed with a sad sigh.

"Well lunch time then!" Emma confirmed hopefully.

In his office, the store manager Sidney Glass was deep in conversation with Mr Gold. He was plotting and scheming and informing him he had nothing to worry about when he suddenly heard Mary Margaret's voice in the distance. He informed Mr Gold that 'she' was there and that he would have to go. As Mrs White barged into the office unexpectedly, he was just hanging up the phone, and looking very guilty.

"Mr Glass, do you know what this young lady has just done?" Mary Margaret asked as she approached the desk.

It was clear to Emma that Mrs White was one tough chick, and that when she wanted something sorted or done, she was going to get it done. She was abrupt and to the point, yet sweet and polite at the same time. She was certainly unique and made Emma want to smile. She followed after her into the office, where at a desk a man who seemed very together was sat. He seemed unimpressed at the unexpected interruption, but Mrs White didn't seem to care at all, she had something to say to him and she was going to say it.

"Shoplifted?" he stated dismissively as he grabbed a file to make it look as if he was busy.

"No, she just saved my life! Those idiots you hired outside just nearly killed me. It is a good job I am not paranoid Sidney or I may believe it was on purpose" Mrs White declared.

Mr Glass looked at the blonde girl stood just behind his employer and eyed her head to toe as he dismissed Mary Margaret's comments, and judged the young woman harshly upon first impression. He took an instantly dislike to her. He looked back to his employer and tried to justify his hiring of the workman outside, insisting he knew what he was doing.

"Let's show her some gratitude Sidney" Mrs White insisted.

"Well, I think maybe $5 should do it" Mr Glass confirmed as he pulled a bill from his jacket pocket, and made half of an attempted to push up from his seat and extend it to within an inch of Emma's reach.

"No, No, I want you to give her a job. Take good care of her!" Mary Margaret insisted as she patted Emma on the shoulder encouragingly and made her exit.

Mr Glass sighed heavily as she eyed up the blonde once more and asked what she was qualified to do. Emma knew exactly what job she wanted to do at White & Co and wasted no time in hesitating to express that she was creative, artistic and wished to work with mannequins. Mr Glass sat back in his chair and shook his head before leaning forward again to address her on her request. He prided himself on knowing what a person was capable of, and well Emma Swan, she was definitely not good enough to be a window artist. He expressed that he had just the job for her and then the next thing Emma new, she was dressed in a white jacket and pushing a cart of stock.

It wasn't exactly her dream job, but she supposed it would do and at least it gave her the chance to take a look around, maybe find her mannequin and be able to get her out of the store. She pushed the cart through a few departments, fulfilling a few of the orders she had been instructed to deliver before she found a phone. She took the opportunity to use it and call Ruby. She hoped her girlfriend would be pleased by her news.

"You got a new job? That's brilliant. What is it?" Ruby asked as she sat at her desk, with an annoying colleague called Killian stood over her.

"Oh just like merchandising stuff" Emma mumbled, as she picked out one of the packets in her cart and examined it.

She was embarrassed to admit she was just a stock girl. Ruby had such a good job at Rumple's. She was in management, running the store and well they were the main competitor of White & Co, so Emma wasn't keen to identify her new employer over the phone either.

"Ruby, I am taking you out for a celebration dinner" Emma confirmed excitedly, after all she really did need to make things up to her.

From behind her one of the other stock assistants called out something about panties. Emma called back her understanding of the instruction and Ruby was quick to question her on it. The blonde didn't answer her but re-confirmed the plans and the time that she would pick her up later, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Panties?" Killian questioned as he draped himself over Ruby.

"I have seen her come to collect you Ruby. What are you doing with a little girl like her?!" he questioned getting very hands on at her shoulders.

He tried too hard and was a sex obsessed, self-acclaimed lover of females. How someone as stunning, beautiful and sexy as Ruby could be with a pathetic little girl such as Emma confused him beyond belief and he was desperate to have a piece of her. He followed her like an excited, obedient pup that couldn't wait for a treat. Ruby of course was bisexual, would happily take a man or woman lover but was not overly keen on Killian. She had to work with him but he didn't half make it awkward for her. He was so dumb though, his mind only ever on one thing which meant he was no threat to her; that of course made it easier.

"She can't possibly be satisfying you sexually!" he declared in a loud whisper within her ear.

"That is none of your business!" Ruby frowned as she jumped out of her chair and narrowed her eyes at him.

Annoyed Ruby glared at him as he stated that he would like to make it his business and get a hold of her gorgeous little bottom. She was insulted and slapped him in her rage at him. She was too busy for this rubbish today, she had reports due and things to do. She needed him out of the way.

"Our relationship is strictly business!" she told him firmly in a raised voice.

"Got that?!"

"Yes, Yes of course" Killian quickly confirmed as he got out of her way and returned to his own work.

At White & Co Emma was on the hunt for her creation. She pushed her cart around the lower floors, at the edges where she guessed some of the doorways led to the windows. Making swift work of getting through the hats section, she glanced around to check she wasn't being monitored and watched as she parked up the cart, and made her way towards a small white door that said private. She was nervous, not that she had realised until she placed her hand on the door knob to open it up.

A squeal came from inside and Emma quickly apologised and covered her eyes as she backed out again and closed the door. She had embarrassingly walked into a lady's changing room, and accidentally just caught half a glimpse of a partially dressed customer, who had been in the middle of trying on a garment. That certainly hadn't been the entrance to the window. She caught her breath and was aware her cheeks were flushed as she quickly returned to her cart and went to push it away.

"See anything you like?" questioned Mr Glass as Emma almost pushed the cart straight into him.

"Ummm, just looking for panties" she stuttered awkwardly.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her firmly, as he spoke to her, his voice dripping with distain as he pointed out that she had found what she was looking for, however that the department she was looking for her was on the third floor. He smirked pleasurably as he watched her hurry passed him with the cart. Emma rolled her eyes and scowled as she pushed the cart through the hat stands once more.

"Arsehole!" she muttered, but the grandeur of building made her voice echo.

"Excuse me?!" Sidney questioned firmly.

Emma paused for a moment, glanced back and him with a smile. She had to think fast because she was sure he had heard her clearly.

"Nice hall!" she rushed as she glanced up and then hurried away before the situation could get anymore awkward for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma finished her shift, luckily without bumping into Mr Glass again. She had arranged to meet Ruby at eight for dinner, so that gave her time now to see if she could find her mannequin. She headed down to the ground floor and searched around the hat section she had been in earlier. She glanced around just to be sure she wasn't being spied on and disappeared into another small opening, similar to the changing room one she had found earlier. A small golden coloured plaque on the door read 'Employees Only' so she figured it must be an entrance to the windows, she could only pray though that this was the correct one. She sucked in a deep breath to steady her nerves as she put her hand on the door handle, opened it up and stepped through. A short hop later through some bits and pieces that were clearly props and ideas for the window designs and she finally managed to climb up into the window. A black sheet was hanging over the window, blocking out the world outside and Emma had to assume that the window was being prepped to be redressed that evening.

She crossed over to where the mannequin was in the centre of the display. Once again she found herself shocked by the fact that her masterpiece was right there in front of her, and now she was even touchable. She really couldn't believe her luck as she looked up at her work of art in awe. The tall, dark haired mannequin was even more beautiful that she remembered. When she had been working on her, creating her and putting her together, she felt as if something was guiding her, an unexplainable force that was talking to her and influencing her creativity. She stepped up close and reached up to the mannequin cheek which she touched gently.

"I'm losing my mind, I know all artists fall in love with their creations but you, you are just so perfect" Emma spoke gently to the inanimate object in front of her.

She was staring into the dark eyes of her mannequin, lost in them as she sighed and finally rested against the body of the wooden model.

"Well, well if that isn't the sweetest thing I ever heard" stated a high pitched voice.

Emma jumped back from her mannequin with surprise. She had thought she was alone there. She was slightly embarrassed and her cheeks flushed a light pink as she quickly looked to her right, only to see a very eccentric character stood watching her. He was dressed in such an elaborate suit, with a big silk neck tie thing and an equally large and over the top hat. Emma looked at him and stuttered an excuse that she had just been rehearsing for a play and was normal. She was worried he would think she was as strange as his dress sense was to her.

"Oh don't disappoint me girly, when you are finished with your conversation could you please bring her through to me" he smiled brightly, and somewhat creepily at her.

Emma returned the affection with a sweet smile of her own.

"Sure. I'm Emma by the way. Emma Swan" she introduced herself.

"Jefferson Hatter, I am a window dresser here" he stated as he introduced himself in response.

"We are going to have so much fun. I am so glad you are working here!" he exclaimed as he continued to smile across at Emma.

"Why?" she questioned.

She was confused. Other than the fact that she appeared to be a crazy girl who talked to dummy's he didn't know anything about her other than her name. She had to know what he meant by that.

"Well I never thought they would hire anyone stranger than me, honey" he confirmed, widening his eyes a little at her playfully and grinning before finally making his exit.

Emma grabbed the mannequin and followed Jefferson off to another window, where he had clearly already started working on the scene, or so Emma had thought. When they stepped up into the window she carefully placed the mannequin down on the fake grass that lined the floor and awaited to see if Jefferson needed any further assistance. He was certainly bossy. Something she quickly learned when he gave her a list of items to go and collect from around the store. It was clear to her that they shared creative genes, and he was certainly an artiste, but he was so friendly a kind; a little over the top with it but it didn't make him unlikeable at all. In fact Emma was actually finding him quite fun to be around. Without hesitation she left Jefferson to get on with the window dressing and headed off around the store to do as she had been asked.

She whistled as she carried a box of bits and pieces through the empty halls of White & Co, her tune echoing all around her as she went. She had every item that Jefferson had asked for, and now also found she had a better idea of stores layout and where all the departments were. That would definitely help her when she was delivering stock.

On night patrol, David Nolan the security guard for White & Co was also doing his rounds with his dog Pongo. Pongo was a Dalmatian, not exactly everyone's choice of guard dog, but he had been his loyal companion for years and wasn't scared of anything, and together they kept the perimeter of White & Co safe overnight. David stopped just at the bottom of the grand staircase and frowned as he was certain he heard someone else close by.

"Identify yourself?!" he called out firmly, but wary of who might appear and with Pongo poised for attack.

"Emma Swan, new stock girl!" she called out as she appeared from around the corner and held up her hands still holding the box in surrender for a second.

David narrowed his eyes at her a little and judged her immediately. So she was the new stock girl that Mr Glass had been talking about and warned her to keep an eye on. He assessed her closely and what she held in her hand before straightening up and identifying himself and his companion by name. Emma smiled a little and stated that she didn't realise they were in danger when working nights for the department store. David confirmed of course there wasn't with him and Pongo on patrol. He was sure that Mr Glass had mentioned that he would probably not see this 'stock girl' until he was working a day shift, but then here she was. Immediately he was suspicious.

"Pongo?" Emma giggled recognising that name as a character from a film she had once watched as a child.

"What is your assignment here?" he snapped as he nodded in gesture towards the box.

"Oh this, I am helping Jefferson with the window" she explained innocently with a smile.

"Oh you are now are you? So the mad man has an assistant now" he replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

David shook his head as he eyed Emma up and down again. He had no idea where they found these strange people, and when he thought strange in his narrow minded world that meant gay. In a snide tone he remarked, sounding his thought aloud and although it confused Emma, she answered him anyway.

"Phoenix"

"You mean they have them in Phoenix?" David questioned and Emma nodded in response not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"So do you like your new assignment girl?" he queried snidely.

Emma smiled sweetly as she detected the sarcasm in his voice and nodded. She was actually really enjoying getting creative with Jefferson. She waited a moment to see if there was any following response or questions, but David just grunted and eyed her from head to toe once again.

"It could be worse, they could have put me on with an idiot" Emma mumbled as she grinned and started to walk away.

David wasn't incredibly fast at processing information, in fact he was actually quite simple. He stood for a minute with Pongo processing what the younger woman had said and then frowned as he wondered what she had meant by the remark.

"Hold it, did you mean anyone in particular girl?" David called out, before looking down at Pongo and musing the question again to him.

Emma didn't stop though, she just carried on about her business and left him to fret about what her comments did or didn't mean. Of course she had meant him, he really was a character she wouldn't forget, much like Jefferson, and she felt proud of herself for thinking of the perfect innuendo to through back at the bigoted man in return. David watched after her, narrowing his eyes until she was out of sight, and then set back on with his rounds.

Emma returned to the window, where in her absence Jefferson had actually achieved a lot. He had a few mannequins carefully positioned and dressed but he was muttering away to himself, clearly not happy with the design of his set yet. Emma watched for a moment before announcing she was back and dumping the box down on the floor. Jefferson glanced over his shoulder, on which her had a selection of garments draped over and grinned. He was pleased to see her back and instantly gave her a few tasks to help him out with. Emma sprang into action, dressing one of the other mannequins and pinning something up on one of the back drops as Jefferson took a step back and admired the work so far. It was nowhere near finished but he had hours yet to perfect it so wasn't too worried.

"Right, I had better make a move. Ruby will be expecting me" Emma explained as she glanced at her watch and saw that it was fast approaching eight.

She had explained to Jefferson that she had a girlfriend earlier that evening when they had been chatting and getting to know each other and she had explained how she wanted to treat her because things had been difficult lately work wise and such. Of course Jefferson had understood completely and Emma was glad she had someone friendly to chat to. However at her mentioning she had to leave, Jefferson suddenly screeched unnaturally and practically broke down in front of her.

"Woah, are you ok? What did I do?" Emma quizzed, concerned by the strange reaction.

Jefferson held his hand up and shook his head as he fought tears. Something had clearly upset him, but he seemed to be terribly overreacting if it was just the fact that Emma had to leave.

"Will left me he did. The bitch told me I was too fat!" he suddenly declared.

Emma assumed that Will must be, or have been Jefferson's boyfriend. She quickly jumped in to try and say something comforting. Jefferson looked ok to her, in fact he was probably one of the nicest and well-dressed men that Emma had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and she quickly told him so hoping it would make him feel better.

"Do I look fat to you?" he suddenly screeched at her, very dramatically and gesturing at his middle.

"No, no you look just fine" Emma quickly reassured.

Jefferson shook his head and accused her of not looking properly, but Emma quickly reassured again that she had. It was a very strange and overwhelming situation that she suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable in. She nervously looked away from Jefferson who was getting terribly upset now. It took a few moments more but he soon started to calm down and act a little more rationally than he had been before.

"Maybe he is right." He sighed.

"Perhaps I should just do that whole Hollywood thing and have it all sucked out"

"If you want to lose weight just go on a diet thing" Emma stated, feeling like she wasn't giving the best advice but it was certainly more sensible than the liposuction option.

"Oh they never work!" Jefferson insisted as he gazed meaningfully into space.

Emma was completely bewildered, but was getting anxious about being late, however she was also worried about her new friend.

"You see its doughnuts, they are my weakness. They call to me in the night. 'I taste so good Jefferson, come on and eat me!'" he sang dramatically as he snapped his fingers.

Emma smirked, it was so true, food tended to do the same to her but she was either too poor to afford it, or when she did eat it she was lucky not to gain a pound. She listened as Jefferson went on and on about his weight again, then started to talk about liposuction again and whether a 'home job' with a vacuum cleaner might be a possibility. Emma smiled awkwardly, half shaking her head, half nodding at how ludicrous the idea sounded and how mad the whole conversation was suddenly getting.

"Will has been off work for hours. There is no telling what he is getting up too!" Jefferson suddenly shrieked, flapping his hands and getting in a right state all over again.

Emma quickly reached out to him and put her hand on his arm. He really needed to calm down. She tried to calm him, and advise him to go home rest and calm down because he was very upset about his relationship clearly. Jefferson shook his head. He was very insistent that as an artiste he simply just couldn't leave his work unfinished. Emma glanced around at the handful of mannequins dotted around. It didn't look all bad and she supposed it was a display enough, plus if Jefferson went home, she would be able to get away as she was now late to pick up Ruby, which definitely wouldn't help her case. She was already on thin ice with her girlfriend after losing her previous job the night before, and she had a lot to prove to her.

"You know it looks just fine to me" Emma reassured again.

Quickly glancing around Jefferson questioned her, and she confirmed for him again with a smile. He had so much energy and was so over the top that she was actually finding it a tad exhausting.

"Mmmhmmm well in that case I will bid you farewell. Watch out Will because Jefferson is on his way home!" he cried dramatically as he snapped his fingers and quickly left.

Emma sighed heavily, feeling more than drained as she perched down on one of the props and put her head in her hands for a moment. She was so late, and Ruby was going to be so mad, but what could she do. She tried to quickly think of an excuse, a good one, when she glanced down at her feet and noticed a scarf upon the floor. She reached down and scooped it up, examining it as she looked up to see if it had fallen off of one of the mannequins. She smiled as she looked up and saw her favourite. The brunette really was a stunning creation and was poised in her pink dress and hat right at the centre of the display, exactly as she had been the night before.

"Don't you like your scarf then?" Emma asked as she glanced away again, down at the material in her hands as she returned to examining it.

"Not really!" a feminine voice replied.

Emma's head snapped up and as she suddenly saw a woman crouching down to her level in front of her. She looked identical to the mannequin but was real. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as in a delayed reaction she stumbled to get up and backed into the glass window. It had to be a joke, someone playing a trick on her. The woman giggled as she watched her clumsily almost fall over everything that got under her feet and then smiled at her.

"What an odd way to say hello" she stated, as she stared at Emma.

"What the hell?! Who are you?! Who hired you? Jefferson? Is this some kind of initiation by White & Co?" Emma rushed out the questions in quick succession.

"My name is Regina Mills, and no one hired me Emma. You know who I am, you made me" she smiled proudly after introducing herself.

"I must be losing my mind" Emma muttered as she looked around, anywhere but at the other woman.

Maybe it had been when the sign had got her, the shock it had given her causing her to have a lapse or something. There was no other explanation. Maybe she should go and get herself checked out, a bump or a knock could be causing the hallucination before her. That had to be it, it just had to be. She looked towards the woman again and narrowed her eyes a little. The likeness of her to the mannequin was uncanny but it just was impossible, in fact she didn't even know why she was even entertaining the thought it was!

"Oh I felt so sorry for you last night, out there in the rain and you looked so alone" Regina declared with a heavy sigh as she glanced around at where they were.

Emma frowned a little, then pulled herself back up on her feet and crossed over to the woman. This was completely insane, but if she wasn't the actual mannequin how on earth would she have known about the night before. It was getting more ridiculous by moment but Emma just had to find out more and understand it. Rather than being scared, now she was just curious.

"You saw me?!"

"Yes Emma! When you were making me didn't you feel something, an inspiration running through you, like something not from this world, a force of some kind?!" Regina asked excitedly.

Emma smiled a little. She remembered feeling something when she had been creating the mannequin, but she could have sworn that was her artistic flair. Having said that it could be entirely possible it was another force, moving her hands and inspiring her to make the choices she had for the model, however it was still nuts. She began questioning her sanity as Regina twirled around excitedly and looked back at her with wide eyes that glistened with the excitement she was feeling.

"I am so glad I chose you Emma!" she finally declared as she came closer and grabbed Emma.

She pulled her in close, taking her completely by surprise and hugged her tight. Now the whole situation was surreal.

"Well…..I wouldn't create someone who doesn't like me" Emma muttered with a bit of a smile.

Emma really was having the most surreal moment with the mannequin. She was less freaked out and scared now and more intrigued. Suddenly she just had an urge to find out anything she could, to learn and be accepting of what she was experiencing.

"So…..tell me your story" Emma stated nervously as she gazed into Regina's mesmerizing eyes.

"It's a long story…" Regina began before she started explaining everything in such detail.

As she spoke she paced a little around the window set. She had a lot to think back on and made a start at the beginning. She explained to Emma that she was born back in the Enchanted Forest, to a mother who had been a miller's daughter and had married her father, a prince of one of the poorer kingdoms. She explained what her life had been like, trapped within their castle that had been almost derelict in parts and how her mother had made her study and play alone, kept her away from other people and never allowed her any freedom. Then she told her how her only time where she had felt even a tiniest bit free had been when her father had bought her a horse, and she had been allowed to go riding. But with a heavy sigh, Regina expressed that one wish she had, which her mother who had magical power had always forbid her from doing, was to fly!

"Do you know who she wanted me to marry?!" Regina quizzed passionately, suddenly changing the subject without warning.

"Who?" Emma answered innocently, feeling very confused by the whole story and bewildered by it also.

"A King!" Regina declared like it was the worst type of person she could have been expected to marry.

Emma never would have guessed such an occupation or person and she told her so, before once again feeling very overwhelmed and resorting to the fact that the whole thing had to be a hallucination. It had to be stress that was the only explanation for the madness. She perched back down on the prop she had been sat on previously when Regina had first come to life and she ran her fingers through her hair as she held her head in her hands. She was going mad she was certain of it.

"Come on!" Regina suddenly cried as she grinned and went running out of the window.

Emma looked up just in time to see her disappearing. Her eyes widened remembering that David was still out on patrol and quickly she scrambled to her feet and lurched forward as she went running out after her.

At her flat, Ruby glanced at the time. Once again Emma was letting her down and after her big job announcement on the phone, Ruby had gotten herself all dressed up ready for a nice surprise night out. She sighed as she plonked down on her couch and stared at the clock. Her girlfriend was officially now an hour late. Surely nothing was that important that she had to mess her around, but then again Emma was in the habit of letting her down. She was getting quite wound up, used to the disappointment, after Emma lost job after job and only took her for an ice cream or even made her pay. She leant back and tried to relax. Emma had half an hour to call her with a good excuse, or they were over!

Emma's heart was racing as she ran through the working areas, behind the scenes of the store front after Regina. The woman certainly quick on her feet, well quicker than Emma was anyway. Eventually she did manage to catch up with her. Regina was in awe as she had entered a space filled with odd bits of wood and tools. She span around in the middle of the floor just gasping and taking it all in. To Regina this was all magical, not the type of magical she was used to but better. Everything was unfamiliar and she could learn from it and it was amazing.

"I could do so much with these!" Regina declared as she picked up a nail gun and sat herself, straddling over a piece of wood as she looked at it eagerly.

Emma leant against the wall. She was seriously starting to worry about her mental health. What if she was just imagining the whole thing, or what if it actually was quite real? What would she tell people? They wouldn't believe her surely. It would sound as crazy to them as she imagined it would. Her mind was pre-occupied and she wasn't focused on Regina or what she was doing. She was chattering away about her past, and all the things she had tried to do, and about how she had tried to make magic and fly like the fairies.

"Hmmmm and I bet you did" Emma muttered in response.

"Well nearly" Regina stated with a heavy sigh.

She had gotten so close, but she hadn't been good with her mother's wand and had actually just managed to lift herself off of the ground, high enough to look down from the rafters, but had then ended up coming back down with a thud. That had left her concussed and after that her mother had locked away all her potions and magic, safely out of Regina's reach.

"You still don't believe I am real, do you?" Regina stated with a small smirk as she picked up a tool and looked at Emma.

Emma was just leant against the wall still, lost in thought and only half conscious and aware to her surroundings as Regina admired the nail gun she now held in her hand. She tried to work out what it was and what it did, after all it was just so exciting to investigate. She held it up and aimed to towards Emma with no idea what it was going to do when she pressed what looked like a button that controlled the device. She placed her finger on it lightly and then pressed. It send a nail flying through the air and towards a piece of wood, propped up against the wall right beside Emma's head.

"I'm beginning to think differently about it!" Emma squeaked as she quickly pulled herself away and out of the path of any accidental misfires.

Her eyes were wide as she quickly lurched forward to take the tool from Regina and disconnected it from the power. She may have been losing her mind but she wanted to keep her head at least. Regina smiled at her as she jumped down from where she was sat and reached for the blonde's hands as she placed the power tool back down on a work bench. Her hands were so soft, yet they felt like crafters hands, those of someone who worked hard. They were beautiful.

"You have good hands. I like the way they felt when you were making me" Regina stated in a more hushed tone that she had been speaking in.

Emma blushed. It was such a strange thing to hear from someone else and she could also swear they were in the middle of another moment, a bit like earlier with the hug. However it was soon over, gone in a flash as Regina went running again excitedly ready to find something new. Emma rolled her eyes and quickly followed, desperate not to lose track of her.

Regina ran through the departments. She loved the way it felt, the freedom she had as she could brush her hand along rails and feel fabrics, could weave in and out of the displays and could just do whatever she wanted without anyone telling her no. She grinned, thrilled by the experience as she rushed into the women's department and found the most gorgeous of garments. Spinning around she saw Emma, who was a little out of breath as she caught her up and stood before her. The blonde put her hands on her knees, bent over a little and tried desperately to catch her breath. She was so unfit.

"You know, tonight we are going to do something this store has never seen before!" Regina declared excitedly as she browsed the rails with ease.

She couldn't help but find Emma's reactions to everything she said and did amusing. The blonde just seemed so worried, and scared and unbelieving of everything, but she was certain that wouldn't achieve anything. Together they had potential, with Emma's creativity and her initiative she was certain that they could do something magical.

"Why do you always look so worried?!" Regina giggled as she pulled out a dress, looked at it and then put it back.

Emma just muttered to herself. It was easy for Regina to say the things she said, she was a mannequin, and she'd always have work. The next day however, Emma just knew she was going to wind up in a mental institution. After all if she told a soul about this madness she was experiencing she would never be believed.

"This is it! The dress I should wear in the window!" Regina exclaimed as she finally pointed to one on display.

Emma glanced at where she was pointing. The dress was beautiful, and she went to glance back at Regina only to find that she was already dropping the outfit she was wearing to the floor. She stuttered and then quickly covered and averted her eyes not wanting to be rude. Regina couldn't help but grin and the cute, shy nature of the young woman.

Emma quickly grabbed a coat from the rail beside her, fighting to get it off of the hanger and hurried towards Regina. She wrapped her up in the coat as quickly as she could to protect her modestly. Regina was just pleased to have got a reaction and to have Emma close to her again. She was really so pleased she had chosen to enter into Emma's life, and couldn't wait to see what else her life now had in store for her.

"You weren't this shy when you were creating me!" she stated with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma questioned, but she meant it in the nicest possible way.

Regina just continued to smile, that story would wait for another night. For now however, the dawn was fast approaching and the window needed completing, so that had to be their focus.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun streamed in through the apartment window of Emma's girlfriend's home, and her television, still on from the night before was blaring out nonsense from an early morning children's show. She woke in a startled daze, a contestant on the show shrieked at being scared by a fluffy puppet popping up at their side, which of course had startled the brunette from her deep slumber. She sat up and peered at the time before groaning at seeing the time and being momentarily blinded but the bright sunshine outside. Emma had stood her up again, and she felt the fool for actually thinking the girl was going to turn up.

Ruby stretched and then pulled herself into the shower. She had to freshen up and be at work in half an hour. She got into her suit and freshened up her make up with a new coat of foundation, fresh thick black licks of mascara that winged out, heavy black, smoky eye make-up and her signature bright red lipstick, before grabbing her purse, slipping on her heels and heading out to the sidewalk in search of a cab.

For Emma, she was waking up in an unexpected place in an uncomfortable position. She had worked late on the window with Regina until they were just witnessing the dawn starting to break. She had vowed to just sit for a moment and talk to Regina until she would be forced to admit she had to go home as the store opened. Being as exhausted as she was, she had taken comfort in the corner of the window that jutted out slightly like a mini platform into the sidewalk, between the stonework pillars that lined the architecture of the store front. She had rested her head against the cool glass, and within a second had been out like a light. Of course Regina at that point had just assumed her position and aware that passers-by would soon be heading to their city jobs, she allowed herself to return to inanimate form.

Crowds had begun bustling by as early as 6 a.m., some of them stopping to peer in at the window, but the majority of them walking past without even noticing Emma pressed up unglamorously against the glass. She woke with a start at around 7 a.m., after having had the most bizarre dream about having spent her night creating a magnificent window display at White & Co with a mannequin. Of course when her blue eyes had flung open wide, she had been more than shocked to see the crowds forming on the street, and a homeless man curled up on the opposite of the glass to herself. She jumped to her feet, glancing behind her at the display and had to rub her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she was actually looking at what she had dreamt, or she was in it; either way she had to pinch herself to make sure she had actually woken up.

Heading quickly over to the mannequin, Emma reached up tentatively touching its cheek. She could have sworn it was alive the night before, but now, Regina, the mannequin was cold and wooden, just as she was physically supposed to be. Emma's mind quickly filled with dread. She knew she had been hallucinating and began to panic. She had gone mad she was sure. That was it, she needed to get out of that window, that store, and she had to find Ruby; firstly to apologise and secondly to explain that she needed help, professional help, just like her girlfriend had suggested the night before.

Emma sped up to park up next to a convertible that was parked directly out front of the doors to Ruby's apartment building. Her co-worker, come slightly obsessive stalker Killian was harassing her at the curb as she stood and waited. Ruby was desperately refusing a lift from him and rolling her eyes as she tried to spot a taxi to flag down, that when she noticed Emma pulling up, she finally gave in. She was trying to be obnoxious and make her girlfriend a little jealous, but at the same time punishing her and telling her they were over the second that Emma called out her name.

"Ruby, I am serious the weirdest thing happened last night!" Emma rushed, tripping on her words as she struggled not to let go of the weight of her bike.

"Emma, I don't want to hear it. We're finished. That's the last time you'll stand me up!" she declared as she elegantly slipped into the seat beside Killian.

The brunette kept her gaze away from Emma so as not to be sucked in by puppy dog eyes, and her chin up. That was a clear indication to anyone that she was no longer interested in what the blonde had to say. Emma tried pleading but it was useless and only resulted in the handsome, but typically stupid, ape of a man driving the vehicle to grin at her. She knew he fancied Ruby, and that was fine, he was never going to win with her, she was a tough nut to crack, and he was a sleazy slime ball, and not her type at all.

"Ruby, I think I am losing my mind. My mannequin, the one I made, well she's there Ruby, at White & Co, and last night she came alive!" Emma desperately declared, hoping Ruby at least would take her seriously.

Well, it certainly got the brunette's attention. Her head snapped up quickly in Emma's direction and she narrowed her eyes a little. The girl was insane. She knew she should have listened when she told her she needed professional help, but that was no longer her problem. She just couldn't put up with it any longer.

"Oh White & Co was your big job huh? You know you could have just told me the truth Emma. Whoever they are, I hope they are worth it! You come here with these lies, well no more Emma. Goodbye!" Ruby declared, before Killian jolted the car to start and they went flying away from the building.

Heavy hearted and feeling disappointed that Ruby didn't believe her, Emma headed home. She was worried sick about her mental health, and so made a call to her mother, or step mother as she was Ingrid. Although the woman was not her biological mother, she had known all the details of Emma's birth parents, all there was to know that was than their names. She was certain Ingrid had never mentioned any historical cases of mental health in her family, but she wanted to check once more just to be sure. She grabbed her landline out of a drawer she kept it in, and gave Ingrid a call.

"Hi Mom, it's me…look I know we have been over this before, but are you sure my grandparents weren't brother and sister or something?" she asked.

The very thought was ridiculous, but it wasn't entirely impossible. Her family had originated from a small town somewhere down south in the states on a farm, where they had all lived in close proximity due to owning most of the town and lands around; or at least that was what the paperwork said, when she had been put up for adoption. Whether that was true or not, she had no idea, but it was all she had to go on. Ingrid laughed lightly and the suggestion of such a thing and reassured her adoptive daughter, that to her knowledge that most definitely was not the case.

"Ok Mom, if you are sure, but I think that…" Emma started but her mother quickly interjected.

"Oh…ok Mom, yeah I didn't really need to know that…..Mom?...Mom?..." she questioned, but Ingrid had already bid her goodbye.

Her step-father had obviously got himself into a muddle with whatever DIY home project he was messing about with. Sighing, the blonde hung up the receiver and headed to bed. She was absolutely shattered after her night and White & Co, and wondered if perhaps after some good rest she would feel better. Snuggling up in the sheets she found it hard to drift off at first. Her mind was just racing, going over all of the events she remembered and for the hundredth time that morning made her question her sanity. As she snuggled into the duvet more, cocooning herself in its warmth, she closed her eyes tight and prayed for rest, so after she was actually out like a light.

In the boardroom at Rumple's, Mr Gold stood at the head of the table and addressed the board sat around the table before him. He was empire building and they were disappointing him terribly with their pathetic ideas. A lick of paint or re-organisation of the shop floor was no way to boost sales and achieve what he desired, and he told them so in no uncertain terms! It was one of the junior members raised their hand and mentioned about new themes for store windows that he really lost his temper with them. He declared that they were all idiots and banged his fist down on the desk, which echoed the silent room as he regained their attention and focus. Sucking in a breath through gritted teeth, he allowed himself to calm before addressing them once more.

"This is America, you do not simply redecorate!"

Amongst themselves, the board chattered for a moment considering the words of their top dog, but frustrated with them all he did not wish to continue the meeting a moment more. Dismissing them all quickly and with the flick of his hand he rubbed his temples and tried to collect himself. They were all completely clueless idiots.

"Ruby!" he suddenly called her back and signified that she return to her seat.

Stopping in her tracks, Ruby elegantly bowed out of the exit and returned to place at the table, closer to where Mr Gold was stood. She took her seat, looked at him and waited for him to address her again. He huffed out a breath and took a seat of his own. Pulling his chair in to the table, he leant forward on his elbow, placed his palms together, steepling his fingers and placed them against his lips momentarily before lifting his head and asking her if she had understood what he hand meant in the meeting.

"Of course Mr Gold" Ruby answered.

The brunette had understood him perfectly. It hadn't necessarily meant that he was correct, but what could she say, she was an employee and it was her job to carry out any of his requests to the best of her ability. He then proceeded to repeat that redecorating was not the answer.

"Look Ruby, we will build the best Rumple's yet on that site, and well…when I move up…..someone is going to have to take my place here…." He confirmed casually as he sat back in his chair and gestured her way.

Ruby nodded once more her confirmation of understanding. Running an entire Rumple's store was a dream for her, all that power, glamour, fashion, and of course the money was a tidy sum too. She smiled sweetly in Rumple's direction, admittedly he sickened her, but at the end of the day, a girl had to do what she had to, to clime the social and business ladders. If that meant sucking up to an arrogant arsehole, she could manage it.

"Ruby. Walk with me" he stated as he rose from his chair.

Ruby gave a tight lipped smile in return. It was time for another store tour so that he could discuss improvements with her. He strode ahead of her as she pushed out of her leather seat, and as she followed she quickly rolled her eyes.

Outside White & Co a huge crowd was blocking the sidewalk outside the window where Regina was the main attraction. Advertising riding gear the display was with a window where the mannequins were in a stable set, and Regina was central to the whole display holding the reins of a mechanical horse, whose head slowly moved back and forth. People suddenly had hands and noses pressed up against the glass in amazement, and for those who couldn't get any closer to get more than a glimpse there was such a buzz and air of excitement, that Gus, an employee of Rumple's couldn't help but stop and see what all the commotion was about on his way to work. He found it so magical and amazing that he just knew he needed to get to work and inform Mr Gold of what the rival store had achieved.

Standing in an aisle, and halfway through their tour of the Rumple's store, Ruby and Mr Gold suddenly found Gus dashing towards them. He was in a right state, clothes all scruffy and out of place, but then he always looked like that. He ran up, beyond himself with excitement as reached them and grabbed at Mr Gold's suit jacket lapel.

"Rumple! You will not believe it!" he exclaimed.

"They have the most magical window display at White & Co. People are stopping and the sidewalk is completely blocked. It's just amazing!"

Gus rambled his words out at record pace. Ruby could tell he had seen something amazing, after all White & Co were known for having the most boring displays ever, and everyone knew that. They were always outdated, unfashionable, badly lit with no themes or excitement at all. Despite also knowing this fact, Mr Gold looked horrified to have been accosted in such a manner.

"Is it really?" he replied coldly with a slight sneer, as he prized the clammy hands that Gus had placed upon him, off of his garment.

"Well, I suppose, no it wasn't that great" Gus quickly changed his demeanour to a more nonchalant manner in regards the window and gulped hard.

"I…..I didn't actually care for it myself" Gus lied as Mr Gold took hold of his tie and fastened it properly in a tight a neat fashion, making sure to apply slight pressure to the younger man's neck, informing him that no more of those White & Co outbursts would be tolerated.

Gus gulped hard and gave an awkward smile as he was released by his boss. Ruby could tell that Mr Gold was furious now, and as he walked away with a slight limp, she knew that the information about White & Co had infuriated him. She watched with Gus for a moment until Rumple was out of sight, and then was taken by surprise as Gus grabbed her arm and suddenly started excitedly telling her all about the fabulous window at the rival store once more.

Storming into his office, Mr Gold dialled the number for Mr Glass at White & Co. He was furious, he had worked so hard on a deal for the failing store, and if something was now adding to its success, Glass had failed in making sure that the store remained desperate for his low offer, in order to be bought out. Mary Margaret White was a pathetic woman, but filled with hope and if she thought the slightest bit of good was happening for her store, Rumple knew exactly what that meant for his plans.

"Glass! What on earth is going on over there?!" Rumple demanded the second the call was answered.

Before Mr Glass could even say a word to advise he wasn't entirely sure he knew what the other man was referring to, despite his suspicions it was to do with the new stock girl and her window dressing capabilities, he soon had it confirmed that Mr Gold was annoyed and irate about just that. He stuttered and stammered trying to find a moment in which he could speak, but Gold just went on and on about how the situation outraged him, how unacceptable it all was and his annoyance was abundantly clear. When he did finally demand again that Sidney explain, he quickly answered so as to get in what he had to say, which he deemed very important.

"Rumple, I can assure you, it's a fluke. She is a twerpy stock girl!"

"Listen Glass, when I move up someone is going to have to take my place here at Rumple's" Mr Gold explained.

"Well, yes, sir I know that" Sidney confirmed.

The prospect of the high powered job had him drunk on the ideas of how in control he would be. Whenever Mr Gold hinted about the job in question, Sidney felt overwhelmed, it would be his, and he would sell his soul to reach that position. He sucked up to Mr Gold each and every time they spoke, always eager to please and up until this point had been managing it with ease. Emma's arrival however was clearly going to present him with a new challenge.

"If you let that stock girl screw this up….it sure won't be you Glass!" Rumple confirmed, and he was firm in his delivery before continuing, just to be sure that Sidney understood exactly what was a stake.

"I have worked for too long, and too hard on this deal to have some little punk ruin it all now!"

"I can assure you I can handle her" Sidney confirmed.

"Not her Glass! YOU!" Rumple confirmed in a snotty, agitated tone.

Slightly offended by the statement, but once again sucking up, Sidney confirmed that of course he understood that was what Gold had meant. He then continued to assure the angered man the other end of the phone that he could handle the situation. The board meeting to agree the sale was happening in precisely half an hour, and he was ready and prepared with all he needed to guarantee the agreement to sell would go through. He was confident and certain that under Mr Gold's impressive leadership the store would reach new heights, and be a success.

"Glass!" Rumple suddenly interrupted.

"Where on earth did you learn to kiss ass like that?! Did you take some sort of class!"

"Why thank you sir, no it's a god given gift" Sidney confirmed as he mistook the disguised insult as some sort of compliment.

He was massively proud of his abilities to suck up to people in power, and for them to believe every word that fell from his lips. In fact he classed it a skill and was even more proud when someone actually noticed how good he was at it, because he genuinely believed that he was a good person, with prospects and decent because of it. Appalled by the pig headedness and stupidity of the kiss ass that was Sidney Glass, Rumple bluntly ended their call there leaving Sidney with a blank tone and questioning if he was even still there.

Mrs White was sat at the head of the board table, surrounded by her colleagues and feeling hopeful and excited after having witnessed the buzz within her family store that day. She had opened the meeting as usual, addressing the board and then passing over to Mr Glass to allow him to provide an update, however he had gotten straight to the main point on his agenda, the behaviour of Emma Swan. He was out to be utterly destructive and win over the board to his way of thinking. They all knew the company was in trouble. It was undeniable that they were on their way out if they didn't sell and he firmly believed that a few extra customers was not enough to turn the store around to a success before time was up and the sale to Rumple's was agreed.

Emma nervously waited outside. She had been called in by Mrs White after she had learned over her involvement in the window dressing the night before. She paced a little worried and certain she had screwed up yet another job, when Jefferson suddenly breezed in.

"Oh my darling, never you fear, your Jefferson is here!" he declared twirling before her in a grey and bland suit.

Of course the shirt and tie were bright, and the top hat was not missing either, but the suit in dark grey with black shoes definitely was the garment out of them all that looked out of place when being modelled by Jefferson. Emma couldn't help but smile though, she was pleased to see him and have some support. No one had ever been there for her like that before.

"Rumour has it the board want your pretty behind fired! Well you just let me in there, I will tell those business so-and-sos. They do not appreciate your creative flair my dear!" Jefferson exclaimed heading towards the boardroom doors.

Emma quickly dashed to block him. The last thing needed in there was an emotional outburst and appeal, it would never wash with them and they would not appreciate it. She rushed quickly to explain to Jefferson in an attempt to deter him. When he agreed she was right and backed off she breathed a sigh of relief and headed back towards the plush seats to wait. Jefferson headed over to join her but seemed upset buy the whole situation still.

"Oh please don't tell anyone you saw me dressed this way!" he exclaimed with a small ear piercing screech that made Emma flinch.

"My lips are sealed. I appreciate this demonstration…." Emma smiled and explained, only to find that Jefferson was letting out another high pitched screech.

"That is it! A demonstration! We'll create a media event…..headlines that read; "If Emma is fired, Jefferson will lose his head!"" he exclaimed as he went towards the window.

Emma overwhelmed by the idea and gesture thought it most kind, but a little over the top and extravagant really. That was until she suddenly realised what Jefferson meant. He was just opening up the window, and asked her to excuse him whilst he stepped out onto the ledge.

"No!" Emma quickly exclaimed dashing over and pulling him back before it was too late.

Her heart was racing, as she was sure Jefferson's was also as they tumbled backward over the seating and landed on the floor. Taking a deep breath Emma scrambled to sit up as Jefferson profusely apologised and admitted he easily got carried away sometimes. The blonde smiled and reassured him that it was alright, and that she couldn't possibly believe that was the case, although she meant it very much tongue in cheek.

"Oh that Mr Glass! He gives men a bad name!" Jefferson exclaimed.

"No no Jefferson you don't understand. Mr Glass has reassured me he will fix everything for me" Emma innocently advised, completely unaware of the slating the snake of a man was giving her just the other side of the door.

In the board meeting, Sidney was still going on and on about the abomination of a window that Emma had created and how awful it was. He vowed that he would have it take down immediately and make sure that she would never work again in the town. The rest of the board however were thoroughly bored with the topic, including Mary Margaret, who personally thought the window was magnificent and was mentally noting the outburst and accusations that he was making.

"Now, shall we move onto the sale to Rumple's?" Mr Glass confidently asked as he leant back in his chair, sure he had gotten his point across and that his peers where in agreement.

"Just a moment, Mr Glass" Mary Margaret suddenly sat forward in her chair and took control of the meeting direction.

She glanced around the table to make sure she had everyone's full attention. In a classy and elegant way she asserted her authority but still managing to sound kind in her tone as she spoke and not appearing bossy. She was certain they could be onto something and that if Emma had a talent for dressing the window's with fabulous displays then people would come from miles just to look the bold, new displays and that would encourage them into the store surely. Nodding in agreement, the rest of the board seemed to agree with her and were reacting positively, and showing interest in what she had to say. Something they hadn't seemed to do so enthusiastically when Sidney had been speaking just before.

"Ms White, I think it's a little late for that now, and we do have a firm offer from Rumple's" Sidney quickly confirmed and gained board attention from doing so.

"For one fifth of the store value! Besides I cannot bear the thought of selling to that awful Rumple Gold!" Mary Margaret declared passionately.

Mr Glass rolled his eyes and glanced around the board, before confirming that they all knew the how much the store meant to her, but that the offer was better than the alternative, which was bankruptcy. Although he tried to sound sincere he failed as usual and suddenly he found himself out of favour as members of the board started to side with Mrs White.

"I move that we postpone the sale for six weeks" stated Leroy

"I second the motion" stated Ms Lucas.

Mary Margaret smiled and asked for a show of hands of those in favour, to which the whole board, excluding Mr Glass raised their hands. When it came to all those opposed, he was the only one to shoot his hand into the air, but Mary Margaret took no notice. With a majority vote in favour the motion was carried and she adjourned the meeting.

"Doc, would you bring Miss Swan in please" she asked sweetly as the members of the board excused themselves from the table and the room.

"What? Wait. No" Sidney protested, as he rose from his seat and placed his hands on his hips to signify he was displeased.

He started trying to tell Mrs White his thoughts on the whole idea but was forced to be quiet as Emma entered the room, not that she had even being listening to him anyway. Mary Margaret smiled as the young blonde approached her and quickly confirmed that it was good news and that they would be keeping her in employment with the company. At that confirmation, Emma's smile changed to one that beamed and she was over the moon.

"But…..I'm promoting you also. Emma I would very much like for you to be our new visual merchandiser!" Mrs White confirmed.

Emma couldn't believe it. That was absolutely amazing. She queried it just be sure she hadn't misheard and she then couldn't hide how pleased she was to learn such a fact. It was just the type of boost she had needed.

"Wait…..what is it?" she suddenly asked unsure what the job entailed.

Mary Margaret was half way out of the room when she turned and smiled with confidence at the young lady.

"You just keep doing what you did last night and you'll be fine" she confirmed.

"Oh Ms White, I…I don't know if I can do it again. Last night might have been a one-time thing" Emma admitted nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck suddenly feeling awkward.

Turning to her Mrs White's smile only grew. She believed Emma could do it and all she needed to do was believe too. She reassured her once more, advising that she not doubt herself. She was doing a great job.

"Just go with what you feel. You did a great job, and you are doing what you were meant to do!" she confirmed with confidence before heading away to get on with the business of the day.

Emma smiled. She liked Mary Margaret very much. The woman was kind, loving and motherly, and she just had a way of making her feel confident and good about herself. The blonde smiled as the petite yet strong woman disappeared and then was met with the voice of Mr Glass.

"Well, no thanks are necessary Swan. Just known that it was all I could do to save your skin in there" he remarked as he too left.

Emma waited until he was out of sight too before allowing herself a little squeal of excitement and a victory jump into the air. This was her best success, and yet the best part meant that she would have more chances to be with her masterpiece and work with Regina. With that she hurried away to the windows.

As the store shut down after closing, David Nolan was manning the door with pongo. Their mission; to make sure all employees exited the building and didn't loiter or stow away within the store. He counted out the last of the employees, mainly department managers until only Mr Glass remained in the staff area. He slipped on his coat and headed towards the security guard.

"Good evening Mr Glass, sir" David greeted him as he stopped just in front of him.

"Listen, the new stock girl, Swan, has been promoted." He explained. "She'll be doing windows at night, so you make sure to keep a close eye on her."

"Of course Mr Glass, sir. Do you suspect pilferage? I can strip search her sir?" he asked.

Mr Glass' eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Sometimes he really wondered what went through the man's mind when he said such things. He shook his head to confirm that he did not want anything of the sort.

"You night work people scare me. Look I just want to know what she's up to, how she works" he confirmed in a hushed tone so as not to be overheard.

"Of course sir. Her M.O. Got it, would you like that in a written report?" David asked.

"You write?" Sidney asked completely baffled by the idea someone so idiotic would have the ability.

"No. Pongo does" David confirmed with an air of sarcasm.

Huffing Sidney made his way closer to the door and swung it open to leave.

"Just watch her" he remarked.

"Of course, yes sir!" David confirmed giving a salute as Sidney finally left, and the glass door slammed shut.

Reaching up David quickly bolted the door, then locked it and tested it was secure. He and Pongo now had a mission, and determined not to fail he began their rounds around the perimeter of the ground floor, with Pongo loyally at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma went running into the window the second the store had plunged into darkness and she was sure everyone except the store night staff had gone home. Regina was exactly where she had left her. Stood elegantly dressed in the royalist of riding attire and gripping the reins of a very handsome steed.

"Hey, it's me! Emma, remember?" she asked as she stood before Regina.

The mannequin remained stationary. Stood tall looking regal and as sexy as hell. Emma puffed out a breath and turned away running her hand through her hair. She knew it. The stress yesterday had caused a temporary insanity which had caused her to hallucinate. She couldn't help but state it out loud as she rested her forehead against the cold glass of the window. She guessed for tonight she would have to do this alone, and she doubted she would have a job come morning. She straightened back up and reached for the drapes that were hanging concealed to the viewing public from outside. They were used to hide the display in the window whilst it as being redressed. Grabbing the thick velvet she pulled them together, and the second the outside world disappeared she got a fright.

"Such little faith!" came a silky female voice from behind her.

Emma jumped and quickly turned to see that Regina was back and alive again. She was in shock and said the first thing that came to mind, but at least she had sounded enthusiastic.

"You're back! I…."

"You know, you remind me of my old girlfriend, Alice" Regina smiled.

Emma wondered where she was going with this, as Regina explained the old flame hadn't had any confidence either.

"Alice? Who's Alice?" she queried.

"Just an explorer of sorts" Regina explained.

"I told her there was another world down the rabbit hole and I never saw her again after that"

"Alice, as in Alice in Wonderland? She's real?" Emma questioned in disbelief.

Regina hummed and nodded in confirmation as she leant back on a hay bale. Emma's confusion and disbelief amused her.

"So you didn't come straight here from the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. She explained how she had travelled many a realm before visiting this strange one but that none of them had quite felt right. So she hadn't stayed but this one, she liked it a lot more.

"You didn't happen to meet Peter Pan on your travels did you?" Emma asked, knowing that would really be ridiculous.

"Oh yes, but he wasn't very interested in me. He had a terrible obsession with finding a special little boy!" she declared.

Emma shook her head again in disbelief. In all the fiction she had read, all Peter Pan had been interested in was loving Wendy Darling.

"Were you there?" Regina questioned with a slight mischievous look on her face as she began to leave the window.

Emma smiled and gave in at that point. She would just have to believe Regina she supposed, and well it added to the whole magic of the woman anyway, so she guessed it was ok. Emma followed the brunette as she headed out in search of a change of outfit. She opted for a two piece silk pant suit and took it away behind one of the other rails of clothing to get changed, as Emma browsed a few belts hanging on a rail.

"You know Ms White loves what you did last night!" Emma informed her, as Regina appeared again and they began to explore areas of the store.

Regina smiled proudly as they entered a display filled with speakers. She looked around in complete awe of what she saw. It was just amazing.

"They think I did it, you gotta help me make more brilliant windows" Emma practically begged.

"Of course I will" Regina smiled back.

As if she wouldn't help the person who gave her life in this world. They were a team and she intended to keep it that way. Emma was in complete awe of the woman in front of her. She was so real yet not and it was mind blowing just being with her. Emma smiled in the most admirable way and in a hushed voice spoke.

"You are magic" she stated softly as she leaned in towards Regina, almost as if she was about to kiss her.

The brunette watched, stepping and leaning back from Emma advance in reaction and unknowingly, as she too was subconsciously caught up in the moment, and ended up falling on one of the sound deck that controlled the volumes of the equipment. A second later the room filled with music and they were both jolted out of their almost intimate moment.

Emma jumped back as Regina jumped up in surprise and gasped looking around the room for musicians. Now in her opinion this was unexplainable and magic. She turned to Emma excitedly and asked:

"Where do they keep all the musicians?!"

Emma didn't get a chance to properly answer, as Regina turned away from her again to face the incredible wall of noise being projected her way. The beat started her hips moving and made her head spin the most wonderful way. She just had this incredible urge to dance and she just couldn't stop her body as her hips rocked and she just began to move. Emma smiled dorkily just watching, when Regina came dancing over and began to dance around her doing all sorts of funny moves, before grabbing her and pulling her away from the speakers.

"Come on!" she exclaimed as she went dashing to the next department to explore more wonderful things.

Together Emma and Regina tried on outfits and grabbed props. For hours they acted out and played just as if they were putting together a montage for a movie. First Regina had dressed herself up as a gangster's moll, pretty in a strapless pink dress, complete with net front hat, pearls and a cigarette holder that she pretended to puff on as Emma had grabbed a replica toy tommy gun, and suited herself up. She had slicked her hair back in a ponytail and posed with Regina seriously until they had both burst out in giggles and Regina had moved on to the next thing that had caught her eye.

Coming back to Emma in a skirt and top ensemble, Regina grabbed her hands and together they started dancing. A full routine of waltzing, tango, spinning and anything else Regina could think of, before she lost interested and ran off to find something else new. Emma giggled too and ran off after her. She was having the most fun she had ever had in her life, trying out different times and eras, just as she supposed Regina had when travelling realms. The brunette was like a breath of fresh air, made her happy and gave her the confidence in herself for her to actually believe she had a purpose.

Emma found herself at the grand organ that White & Co had on display in one of the archives. She had grabbed a cape and was sat dramatically pushing on the keys as the whole store filled with its beautiful, yet out of tune sound, and echoed around within its large ceilings. It was an amazing experience, and on the balcony opposite Regina was dancing away as if in a show, in a lilac evening gown that shimmered with its diamante embellishments as she moved under two intense spot lights.

Breathless, Regina soon joined Emma again, grabbing her hand and ripping her away from the keys of the organ to grab some of the latest fashions. In a tight and revealing black rock star dress, Regina found herself in the industrial stock lift out at the back of the store. Dancing suggestively in a most seductive manner, Emma stood beside her in rock star shades, an equally tight cat suit, a leather jacket and sporting a guitar that she strummed with vigour as if she had a solo on stage.

After they went running back through the store, trying on random accessories with summer outfits, and Emma did a trick with a top hat as Regina watched her in awe, before they headed into the luxury clothing department. The brunette headed straight to a rack of faux fur coats, that looked almost the real deal and she stoked them each before getting an idea. Emma followed, grinning as the other woman threw parts of an outfit at her. Regina's ideas were just inspired Emma thought as she got changed as instructed and waiting for Regina to return.

Dressed in a housecoat, cravat and with slippers on, Regina chuckled as she returned. In her hand she carried a newspaper and cigar which she handed to the blonde before smiling and pointing a leather chair that was just in front of the rail of coats that had inspired her this time. Instructing Emma to take a seat and read her paper, Regina grabbed a light fur coat and dashed off again. Smiling, the blonde played along as she pretended to smoke her cigar and relaxed in the chair. It was a few moments later that Regina returned wearing the coat. She stroked the back of Emma's neck lightly with her fingertips as she passed behind the chair and came to stand at her side. She posed just so, angling her leg and stroking up the sheer stocking she had on. Peeking passed the corner of her newspaper, Emma pretended she wasn't interested. Lifting her chin pretending not to care, Regina pouted her lips and tried again to get her attention, but Emma didn't react. Suddenly Regina flashed open the coat to reveal for just a second that she was wearing a black lace bra, thong and suspender belt, which definitely got Emma's attention. Lowering the paper she gaped at the brunette, who was completely stunning but made no move. Promptly covering herself up again, Regina quickly dashed away. Emma pretended to lift her paper to read again, but then quickly through it to one side and stumbled out of the chair as she went dashing after the brunette beauty who now had her drunk on being in love with her.

Finally, they returned to the sound and technology department, to the speakers that were still pumping out the best of the latest chart songs and continued to dance in front of them. That was until, Jefferson appeared behind them and as Emma span round giggling as she shook her ass, and caught sight of him, Regina froze in position as she returned to her mannequin form.

"Girrrlll shake that thang!" Jefferson teased with a big grin on his face.

"Jefferson! I want you to meet someone" Emma exclaimed excitedly, as she turned and gestured towards Regina.

"This is Regina"

Jefferson smiled and complimented that the mannequin was very nice. Then with a little chuckle he joked that he should get himself a ken doll and they could double date sometime.

"No-No you don't understand. She can….she's" Emma began babbling but Jefferson cut in unexpectedly to stop her.

"Uhhh huh honey, you don't have to explain yourself to this diva. It's obvious to me that you are a number one creative freak!"

"Imagine pretending to be a lowly stock girl, when you are a major artiste!" he mused at her.

Emma stuttered looking at Regina in complete confusion, just when she thought she was real and that it was nothing to do with her mental health and the woman disappeared. Jefferson was still musing when he looked at Emma again and shook his head.

"I am so jealous girlfriend! You are so talented! I respect you my dear, and I'll shall leave you two alone to create, whilst I go and meet my Will for dinner!" he told her with a dramatic flick of his hand as he turned to leave.

Emma sighed and bid him farewell before focusing her attention back to Regina in half a glance as she approached her again, and spoke softly to her.

"Just when I think you are real, you vanish"

Just then, Regina sprang back to life making Emma jump back. It was amazing how she just did that. Moved and suddenly would just be a live, conscious being for Emma. She couldn't help once again thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"What's with you?" the blonde asked, meaning it in a nice way because Regina's behaviour was just so strange.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Regina asked as she walked past Emma to head out of the department before stopping and turning to face her again with a wide smile. "You're the only one who can see me like this"

"Well that's not really fair, is it?" Emma asked.

It earnt her a giggle from Regina. Wasn't her choice, if Emma wasn't happy with it she would just have to talk to the fairies, and Regina told her so too, smirking as she backed away and went to continue with their evening of planning the next morning's window. Emma shook her head, smiled and followed. This woman was just unbelievable.

David was just finishing up his round on the ground floor for the second time that night when he was certain he heard something as they approached the elevators, located towards the back of the store. He squinted his eyes as he stopped as he peered around the shop floor for a sign of where the noise was coming from. He didn't recognise the hushed voices he was certain he could hear.

"Do you hear something Pongo?" he asked his faithful sidekick.

Pongo tilted his head in acknowledgement and David took the action as an affirmative yes. He hummed looking around again but still saw no signs of life. Taking a step closer towards the elevator he pricked up his ears, as did the dog and he listened some more.

"Wait a minute!" he mused to himself, certain he heard a female voice, that couldn't be that of the stock girls.

He knew something was up, it was too sultry and deeper than the blonde's squeaky girlish tones. The only night staff beside himself and Pongo, were that fairy Jefferson, and the new stock girl Emma. His brow furrowed as he leant down to speak to Pongo in a hushed voice.

"Okay Pongo boy, get ready…" he whispered as the elevator stopped on their floor.

The doors jolted a little as they got ready to prise apart, and the second that David saw them open even just a millimetre he gave Pongo the command to attack. Pongo barked and went running into the elevator, leaving David feeling accomplished in his mission that Mr Glass had set them. Of course, that was only until a second later Pongo came running back out of the contraption at full speed and whining pathetically as he went running through the store.

"Pongo!" David called out as he scratched his head in confusion at what had happened.

He watched after his beloved dog for a moment, before he sensed movement from the elevator and turned back just in time to see Emma emerge, with a mannequin tucked under her arm. He warned her to stay there, but Emma just smiled at him.

"Easy, it's okay David, I don't think she is armed!" she smiled and shook her head at him in disbelief at his idiocy.

David narrowed his eyes at her, stood before him with the mannequin as she looked all coy and clever. He shook his head and lifted his hand, stiffening his finger to point it at her as he spoke.

"Oh you think you are clever. You might fool Pongo, but you won't fool me Swan!" he advised as he headed towards the elevator to take a peek inside.

Something fishy was going on, and he would work it out, he was a smart and clever man, he had been in the army, he was a super sleuth and he insisted not a thing could get by him. Nothing outwitted him, especially not a pesky little stock girl. He went on and on as Emma just stood there smirking knowing he was wasting his time searching for another person in the elevator.

"You wait right there I tell you!" David threatened and he made his way to step out of the elevator again. "My brain is quicker than-"

But Emma had wandered off already, giggling to herself as David then found the doors closing on him and momentarily trapping him between them, as obviously they were much faster than he was!

It was a little while later and after a lot more effort and hard work than the night before that Regina and Emma had finally finished with the window design. It was just breath taking, an innovation for White & Co that would easily see the same number of people gaping at it come morning as the one they had done the previous night, if not more. Regina looked around proudly. They were a great team and this window was beyond the capabilities of the imagination of a normal person. It was inspired and mostly Emma's brilliant idea.

The blonde was just finishing the set-up of the main display. It was brilliant, all of the mannequins looked fabulous and with a moving piece of the display, she complimented herself on how well she had managed to get the mechanisms working.

"So, shall we give it a whirl?" Emma asked, excited to try it out.

Regina smiled at her standing there, one foot resting on the moving runway they had built, the other on the floor and nodded.

"Sure, let her rip!" she giggled.

Emma smiled back and pushed the big red start button. It sprang to life just like Regina did when she was alone around Emma, and with it caught Emma's trousers and ripped them clean off. Gasping as Regina just giggled, Emma blushed, her cheeks crimson from the embarrassment of being stood there in front of the perfection that was her mannequin, in just her tight little cropped t-shirt and her white lace thong.

"Mmm very nice" Regina complimented with a huge grin on her face.

It just made Emma blush an even deeper shade of red as Regina got herself into position within the display and struck a pose. With that she smiled one last time down at Emma, gave her a knowing wink and then stilled. Emma could tell she was still alive as she grabbed a nearby newspaper to cover up, but the second she drew back the blinds to allow in the early dawn sun as it rose, Regina became her stationary, previous form once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again all people of the city made their way to work, the street bustling with the clicking of heels and people whistling for cabs, and slowly outside the White & Co main window a small crowd began to gather on the sidewalk. They were all interested in the latest window that Emma and Regina had created the night before after having had such fun.

The display showed some seated mannequins as if in the front row at a fashion show, and in front of the a runway moved a back drop that made it appear as if the mannequins on the platform were pacing the runway in model strides. Of course Regina took pride of place in the centre, sporting a most elegant gown from the evening wear range they were promoting. She looked stunning, and having completed her work for the night, Emma had joined the crowds on the street and smiled when she saw it continuing to grow.

Regina looked breath taking behind the glass, taking pride of place and she was just enough to take Emma's breath away. Grinning like a schoolgirl seeing her crush, Emma continued to stare in at the window until she heard a familiar voice not far away. It was Mary Margaret arriving for the day. Emma glanced over just in time to see her making her way passed the large crowd outside the window of her store and hurried over to her with a big smile plastered on her face as she greeted her.

"Good Morning, Mrs White"

"Good Morning Emma" she greeted her sweetly as she allowed the blonde to take her arm and help her through the crowd to the store entrance.

"It's hot huh?!" Emma asked as they paused momentarily at the window edge so that Mary Margaret could get a good glimpse of its content.

She seemed pleased as she smiled and nodded, admiring the set and looking momentarily to the crowd it had drawn in. It was easily twice the number of people they had the day before, and people had even bought cameras that morning. Bright flashes were going off in all directions and attracting the attention of other passers-by from across the street, and brought them into the heart of the buzz outside her store.

"Oh Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly as Emma escorted her inside, which was almost equally as busy as outside.

After having escorted her new boss, and number one fan as she was fast becoming, to her office, Emma made her way home to get some much needed sleep. She was exhausted after her half a day and night shift and although she hated to be away from Regina, her bed was calling her and she missed it. With a spring in her step she walked home basking in the morning sunshine. Nothing could ruin her mood, she was the happiest she had been in a long while and finally felt she had found a place where she belonged. White & Co was an amazing place to work and Mary Margaret was just the nicest woman she'd ever had as an employer.

Getting home, Emma stripped off the replacement pants she had borrowed from the White & Co sale stock, her jacket and she dropped her bag down by her bed as she climbed into the sheets and snuggled up tight. Screwing her eyes up tight she shoved her face into the pillow and within seconds was dead to the world. She slept peacefully as she dreamt about her wonderful time with Regina the night before, along with many other possibilities that couldn't help but make her feel warm and fuzzy.

The blonde managed a couple of hours sleep before she was disturbed by the piercing sound of a phone ringing. Its echo muffled from where it was concealed but despite keeping it in a drawer by her bed, it didn't help quieten the noise the unit made. She groaned as she fumbled about in her half sleep state to find the receiver and answer the call. It took a few attempts and with half an eye reluctantly open, she pulled the receiver up to her ear.

"Hello?" she grumbled as she rolled onto her back and stretched, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Emma, Hey! It's me. Ruby" her ex-girlfriends voice greeted her.

It was the last person that Emma had expected to hear from, but she was kind of glad to hear her voice. She closed her eyes and opened them again as she stretched once more.

"I thought you weren't talking to me" Emma stated as she waited to hear what Ruby said to that.

After the other morning, when she had told her they were finished Emma had truly thought that would be it. Ruby was way out of her league anyway and she'd known for a while that she was punching above her weight with the brunette anyway, and know she had met Regina she was slowly getting over it. In comparison Ruby was actually quite materialistic compared to Regina anyway.

"Well I wanted to see you" Ruby explained, trying not to sound like she was being forced to.

She had Rumple Gold stood over her. He had made her make the call after insisting that he needed to hire this Emma Swan and get her over to Rumple's, since she was the reason for the overnight success that White & Co were experiencing. He had his hand on her shoulder and was listening intently to every word she was saying. They had spent the first few business hours going over what she was to say, and once she had the agreement from Emma to meet, they would go through what he would allow her to offer her ex-girlfriend and get her on board with their company.

"I want to know you are ok Em." Ruby continued, smiling as she spoke to make herself try and sound more genuine.

Emma yawned and wasn't really listening. She was just so tired that she wasn't really in the mood for a general chat with someone who didn't sound genuinely interested in her.

"Listen Ruby I work nights now, so I gotta get some sleep, okay?" Emma asked

"All right but you have to be up for lunch. I am taking you to Ma Mamie in town. You know where it is" Ruby told her, and Emma could hear the smile in her voice and endearment that seemed to compliment it in an awkward way.

Emma confirmed she did with another yawn consuming her words as she spoke. She knew the place. It was one she had been fired from in recent weeks. Unfortunate kitchen incident with a flaming dessert and she had nearly burnt the place down. She smiled as she heard Ruby finish up the conversation with her typical line about how she had better not be stood up this time, before she finally managed to get some peace.

"Ok she will be there" Ruby confirmed as she tilted her head back to look up at her employer Mr Gold.

He smiled at her and with a wink commented that she was his favourite girl, before leaning down and placing a peck of a kiss on her forehead. Inside Ruby cringed and her conscience screamed at her that what she was doing was not right, but she needed her job and more importantly she wanted that promotion.

Emma got up just after lunch, cursing as she realised she was late and rushed to get herself looking presentable for lunch with her ex-girlfriend. She didn't want to look out of place at the restaurant either, despite its name it was a simple place but that didn't mean she could attend the date looking like a slob. She quickly pulled out her best jeans, a white tank top to pair it with, and one of her better jumpers that she kept for special and got dressed. As she stepped out into the bright midday sun, she was blinded by the light and from her backpack quickly pulled out a pair of shades and shoved them onto her face to cover her tired eyes, and followed with the quick placement of a cap onto her head for extra protection from the brightness. Keeping her head down, she quickly made her way through crowds of people until she reached the downtown food district and Ma Mamie.

Emma walked in, head still down but noting the staff on duty. She wasn't exactly popular in the establishment. She smiled noticing one of the girls and they smiled back and then she noticed her old supervisor, the one who had unfortunately had to fire her not a few months earlier.

"Hey Belle" she stated as she removed her glasses and gave the woman a little wave.

The other woman's eyes widened at seeing her and she gasped.

"It's you! The girl with the fire!" she confirmed in her strong Australian accent.

"Will you not be satisfied until you burn down the whole place!" she exclaimed.

"Just a little accident, trying to show flair for my job!" Emma confirmed with a cheeky smile as she scanned the room for her date, and was spotted by Ruby.

"Emma!" the brunette called as she gestured for her to go over.

Smiling at Belle once more Emma made her way towards the table, that cheeky look still on her face as she was watched with disbelief by her ex-supervisor.

Emma quickly took her seat and removed her hat. Placing it beside her on the table she quickly apologised to Ruby for her lateness. She had overslept and knew she was at least an hour late but her date seemed to shrug it off without a fuss. It was so out of character for Ruby and instantly made the blonde suspicious. Ruby seemed to not be able to take her eyes off of her and she had a weird look on her face, a smile that Emma had not seen in a long while. Her suspicions grew as she eyed Ruby and watched as the blonde shuffled and re-adjusted in her seat.

"What?" Emma quizzed.

"I'm just glad you made it" Ruby smiled and reached her hand over to cover Emma's.

"This place is just so cosy, its romantic don't you think?" Ruby mused with a smile as she gently squeezed the blonde's hand.

Emma nodded and smiled. It was kind of romantic and since the fire she caused they had done well to do it up again and restore it to its former cosy self. She looked around once more just checking it out and smiled happily as she looked back at Ruby who was smiling at her once again in that strange way.

"Seriously what?" Emma questioned, her suspicions actually making her nervous.

Ruby smiled sweetly as Emma pulled back her hand and stared at her expectant of an answer. She was suddenly nervous, avoiding eye contact but trying to remain cool, calm and collected. The blonde could tell from Ruby's body language that she was nervous and she waited, a little impatiently herself for Ruby to answer her.

"Well it seems I was wrong about you sweetie, and I have a way of making it up to you" Ruby beamed a smile across at the blonde as she reached for her hand again.

"How would you like to be chief window dresser at Rumple's?" she offered, rushing her words with such an enthusiasm, that anyone listening would think she was telling her dinner guest that she had won the lottery.

Emma was gobsmacked. It was certainly an offer and she had never been headhunted for work before, but she couldn't do it. Mrs White had be so kind in offering her a job and a promotion and if she was honest, Ruby's offer just seemed too good to be true. She wasn't exactly that lucky in life that she would genuinely be offered two dream jobs in such close succession without a catch. Still she decided to humour Ruby a little, to try and discover the reason between the unexpected offer from Rumple's.

"Your work is talk of the town Em, you're hot!" Ruby declared enthusiastically with a little squeal and clap of her hands, as she squirmed in her seat.

Emma smiled but wasn't convinced it was genuine at all.

"Can you imagine Em, working at Rumple's?" she continued with a smile.

Emma leaned back in her chair and eyed Ruby suspiciously for a moment, still feigning interest but not wanting to jump at the offer. She had to question if they were being genuine in their offer, and if she made Ruby sweat a little longer then she might just let it slip.

"Look Ruby's, what if I told you I don't work alone. I have a little help?" Emma asked, knowing that if they wanted her, then they had to know the truth.

Ruby's head snapped up and she made eye contact with her as she smiled brightly. Mr Gold had given her the instruction to 'make it happen' so she had freedom to make all the decisions and agree any terms Emma might have in relation to becoming an employee at their establishment.

"There's two of you? Well that's no problem you can bring him along" she confirmed.

"What if I told you that it's a woman, a very beautiful woman?" Emma smirked.

Ruby was instantly uncomfortable and knocked off her stride at the revelation but she tried to hide it from her ex. She swallowed hard, squirmed in her seat once more and in a slightly squeakier tone insisted it wouldn't bother her in the least, but Emma could tell it did. She waited in silence with Emma, hoping that the blonde was considering her proposal because returning to Mr Gold without a signed contract for Emma was going to be a nightmare.

"Ruby, I can't. I can't do it" Emma eventually declared with a heavy sigh as she sat upright and forward in her chair.

"Look we can go to work together, you can drive me in the mornings on your motorcycle that you know I love…." Ruby began babbling quickly.

She had heard Emma but she needed to win her over, get her on side and employed. Her job and future really depended on it. Emma insisted she couldn't, and truth of the matter was it was because truthfully she didn't want to. She wouldn't feel good about taking it, not after all Mrs White had done and she was loyal and grateful to the woman. She couldn't just walk away from her opportunities at White & Co. All she could hear though was Ruby going on and on, and she wasn't listening to her at all, so in a firmer tone Emma repeated clearly that she wouldn't be taking the job.

"What? Emma you can't be serious. This is a great opportunity for you!" Ruby insisted, grabbing Emma's arm as she stood up.

Emma shook her head and pulled her arm away.

"Oh come on Em, you aren't seriously turning me down are you?" Ruby pleaded desperately.

"Ruby I belong at White & Co, they are like family to me. I belong there. Look, thanks for your offer but I am not taking it. I'll see you around" Emma closed as she started to make her way from the table to the door.

She called out goodbye as she squeezed past waiters and through tables needing to escape, but accident prone as she was, she went tumbling into a waiter lighting candles at the table and suddenly found herself at the centre of a commotion. The candle toppled onto the table, causing the cloth to set alight and the waiter to step back into another who was carrying a tray of hot soups, that in turn toppled and spilt all over the floor and before she knew it she find herself scrambling away from yet another wreckage at the place.

Back at White & Co in Mr Glass' office, David Nolan was giving him a blow by blow account of the store's nightly goings on, as Pongo lay in a pull along trolley with an ice bag on his head. Having had such a fright with the elevator the night before, the canine was in fear of all the mannequins in the store, and David wasted no time in making Mr Glass aware of that fact. Not really listening, Sidney leaned back in his chair and frustrated by the stupidity of the man before him fiddled with a pen and rolling his eyes. Hearing how poor little pongo just go so scared at the sight of the mannequins and that his tail would go between his legs and he would shake was they last straw, and he just had to interrupt David there.

"David, you were in the military correct?" he quizzed.

"Sir, yes sir" David confirmed, straightening up instantly and saluting as if his Sergeant had just addressed him.

"Did you have a head injury during that time?" he sarcastically quipped.

David nodded and confirmed that indeed he had, as if he had completely missed the sarcasm in the question, but then again that wasn't difficult for an idiot to do Sidney supposed. He huffed with his frustrations and shook his head as David finally caught up and asked what his military past had to do with his poor pooch.

"Isn't it obvious…..Swan is behind all of this?" Mr Glass stated in a somewhat question as he rose from his seat.

David cursed her as his boss moved around his desk and came to join him in the main body of his office. He was in a musing state as he thought out loud and shared his musing with his colleague. It was strange, this washed up failure suddenly creating these most fabulous window displays that had the town gathering outside on a daily basis to gawp; something just didn't add up.

"You say you hear voices, yet no one is there….." Sidney mused with his lips pursed as he resembled to position of 'the Thinker' whilst perching upon the edge of his desk.

"Just her and her dummies" David confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Hmmm, she must have a helper? or some sort of magic powers?" Sidney declared as if his ideas were genius.

David agreed that they were all good questions and nodded his head like a dog ornament as he listened to his boss. Mr Glass nodded his own head agreeing with David, it was true all good questions and he barked at David to find out the answers. Of course all David could do was blabber on about his dog, poor Pongo, but Sidney was finished hearing about a sulking canine and as not a great lover of animals, or people for that matter, he snapped once more at David and quickly dismissed him with the wave of a hand.

The rest of the day passed quickly and it was soon home time for all employees, except David and the window dressers. As security, it was David's job to make sure the store was empty, and he monitored the doors as he waited for each of the stores final customers to leave. He was eager and determined that night to catch Miss Swan out, reveal her secrets and earn greater respect from Mr Glass for being the hero that saved the day. As the last customer slipped out of the door he firmly closed it and bolted it shut.

"Tonight we'll nail that little birdy!" he declared to Pongo, who as always was at his side but still in his little cart as he was still shaken from the events of the previous night.

Upstairs in the vacations department Emma and Regina were enjoying some hot spot lights on the cruising display. In the background a generic cruise liner welcome played on a video tape that promoted a Caribbean cruise company who were running the promotion in store. Regina lay stretched out on a towel they had laid out on the wooden floored platform and Emma lounged in a deck chair beside her.

"We deserve this vacation" Emma smiled as sat forward in the cloth chair and removed her shades to look down at Regina.

She was gorgeous, her skin glistened under the intense light of the spotlights. Her legs were in proportion to her body and Emma was so attracted to her. The blue swimsuit she had clothed herself in was silky and clung to every perfect curve of her body. Emma found herself staring hopelessly at her and biting her lip as we watched her pretend to sun herself under their makeshift sunlight.

"I could use some suntan lotion…if someone were willing to rub it on" Regina smirked in a very seductive manner.

She sat up slightly and removed her shades as rolled onto her front and showed her bare back to Emma. The blonde smirked too, she was more than happy to oblige and indulge in her fantasies. She had been waiting for another opportunity to touch Regina, even though her last had only been not long before when she had first come back to life that night and hugged her tightly.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it!" Emma exclaimed with a grin as she grabbed a bottle of the Hawaiian Tropic from the promotional stand next to them.

She squirted a little lotion onto her hand and began to rub it into Regina's back. The brunette moaned gently and relaxed as she let Emma's hands slide up and down her back and over her shoulders. It felt lovely and she was enjoying herself, especially sneaking backward glances at the leggy blonde in her garish shirt and shorts crouched over her. She felt mischievous and suddenly got the look to match on her face as she pushed up to roll back onto her back when she squirted Emma with a small water pistol that had been on the display. The blonde squeaked and giggled before grabbing the brunette and tickling her until they became a tangled mess in fits of giggles.

Ruby had snuck in with Killian and together as the store had been emptying out they had hidden behind one of the beauty counters, and waited for the lights to go out. They had peered over and seen the security guard go by but stayed in position until they were sure they were alone. Ruby took a deep breath and stood up to leave the counter.

"We find Em, get the picture to find out who this woman is….and get out…" she explained to her halfwit of a colleague.

"If we can't hire Emma, then we can maybe by her out" she mused as she slowly made her way towards an escalator.

Killian followed like a loyal little puppy and the whole time he leered at Ruby in her skin tight dress and stockings. They sent blood pumping around his body and filled his head with desires, but being the pest he was he couldn't help stating his ludicrous thoughts out loud and making unappreciated suggestions, that just irritated her.

"I don't know about you love, but I have always wanted to make love in a department store" he stated cockily as he smirked looking around as they crossed through the various women's departments.

They went through shoes, clothes, underwear and accessories before they reached another escalator, and Ruby could tell that Killian was only thinking about what she would look like if she were dressed in some of the displays. He was leering at them and then at her as if picturing it. She smirked hoping he had a good imagination because it was as close as he was going to get. The crept up to the escalator and could hear voices.

"You hear that?" Ruby asked Killian in an attempt to focus him again on the task at hand.

"Wish it was us love" Killian stated with a handsome smile and suggestive raise of an eyebrow as he made an attempted to lightly grope her beautiful bottom, but Ruby was away up the escalator before he could get close enough.

Creeping up the escalator together, they reached the top and peered onto the floor to see Emma and another woman. Still giggling and now spraying each other with suntan lotion and water pistols, the two women were still tangled up together and rolling playfully, and very closely across the whole display. David heard them, two voices, both female and stopped. He spoke in a hushed tone to Pongo, not quite able to see exactly who was there but knowing more than one person was present. He ordered Pongo to 'get em!' but the poor pooch just ran in the opposite direction, tail between his legs again and whining.

Ruby pulled up her camera and lined it up to take a few shots. She got two or three before another louder voice could suddenly be heard and the security guard appeared, heading towards Emma and her accomplice. Ruby quickly ducked back down out of site and had to yank on Killian's leather jacket to stop him dribbling over the two women he saw messing around quite intimately.

David made quick work of approaching the scene and Regina instantly returned to her wooden form. That left Emma rolling into his shiny black shoes, clinging to a mannequin and looking like a crazy person. She gazed up when she felt the presence of another person and realised that the beautiful woman she had been play fighting with was gone. David was shaking his head as he sneered down at her.

"Oh Swan, you are one sick young lady!" he stated with disgust.

"So that's the sexy lady that she dumped you for?" Killian asked with amusement.

Ruby returned an unamused look and in a slightly delayed reaction smacked him with a fling of her arm. She was fuming but partly feeling guilty for not listening to Emma when she had tried to tell her about the 'issue' she clearly had. That being said she was still fuming. She shook head as she watched the scene unfold with the security guard as Killian continued to find amusement in the whole situation.

"Tell me love, when you used to make love to her was it that stiff!" he chuckled slightly, flashing a glimpse of his perfectly white teeth as he suggestively raised an eyebrow again.

Ruby pursed her lips and frowned. Now he was just being annoying and he knew it. She shoved him hard, insulted by the comments and suggestion that she was being compared to a dummy. Killian went tumbling down the escalator with a clatter and Ruby smiled, pleased with herself before realising he was holding her camera.

"Oh my camera!" she called before hurrying down the escalator herself.

Emma, still laying on the floor with Regina on top of her was stuttering away to David. She insisted this was how she got inspiration for her fabulous creations, even though she was aware how stupid and unbelievable it all sounded. David just didn't look convinced and had a very serious look on his face. The blonde could tell that he meant business and she could tell he obviously wasn't the creative sort at all. He was a suspicious man, believe in only simple things, but then again simple minds Emma thought, easily amused, which she was certain fitted David's personality and nature perfectly.

"You know Mr Glass told me to keep an eye on you girl, but I think I'm gonna handle things my own way" David declared as he rolled up his sleeves.

"You wanna move your sweetheart" he gestured shaking his head at Emma just lying there with Regina still on top of her.

Emma obliged. If David thought he was going to beat her up and prove a point of him being a man just because she was a girl, he was sadly mistaken. Moving Regina and gently placing her to one side, Emma scrambled up to her feet, but before she was even fully upright a fist came at her face.

"That one is for Pongo!" David yelled as he pulled back his arm to take another swing.

"And this one, this is for my mama!" he cried as he lunged forward but Emma had already ducked out of the way.

He cursed her name and flew at her again. The blonde went tumbling through a display of soccer balls and David came flying at her once more as she tried to scramble up and away from them. He managed another swing at her before she managed to squirm away and he chased her around the department. In pursuit of her he knocked the suntan lotions flying across the display and chased Emma into the sports department. Frantically searching for a weapon Emma grabbed a golf club and swung it at him to keep him at bay, which David promptly combatted as he grabbed once also. It was a full on joust as the two of them appeared to fend one another off until Emma stumbled into the tennis ball machine. She smirked and knocked the machine on as she passed it. Suddenly David found himself being attacked by yellow tennis balls, firing at him like bullets. Using his golf club him hit back at all of them that he could but soon found he was losing. They fired faster and faster at him and he stumbled back, but noted Emma was getting away to his side and made a quick dash to chase after her. They were soon back at the display. On route Emma had lost her weapon and was defenceless now as he approached her with the golf club tightly clasped in his hand.

"Swan, I am gonna knock you…..into the middle of next week!" he declared as she started to swing the club, but suddenly he was whacked from behind and went crashing forward.

As he went down he narrowly missed Emma and she glanced around to see who had come to her aid. She couldn't help smiling when she saw Regina emerge from the shadows.

"How'd you do that?" Emma questioned in amazement.

"I was behind him. He couldn't see me" Regina replied cutely as she smirked with pride.

It had felt so good to be able to help and fight back against a bully. She skipped over David, who was out cold on the floor, to join Emma and as the blonde wrapped an arm around her they both grinned stupidly at each other. They were a great team.

"That'll teach him to mess with a girl and her mannequin!"


	6. Chapter 6

After all the drama with David, Emma and Regina had made a run for it and gone to explore around the store. They still needed inspiration for the window and they were yet to find it. They danced and tried on different outfits, did each other's make up at one of the counters, and then finally headed back to the sports department to see if the security guard was still there. They approached with caution, wary he would catch them, but when they glanced around the displays, towards the holiday department and cruise display, the patch of floor upon which he had fallen was empty.

"He's gone!" Emma exclaimed.

"Come on then!" Regina declared with a grin as she went running into the department and looked for something exciting to do.

She instantly spotted the cycling department and was in awe to see the rows of different types of bicycles. Of course on her travels to this time, she had seen variants of them, but these were all in bright colours and had exciting accessories. Emma quickly followed her, keeping her eyes peeled for David as she was nervous of him sleuthing and catching them unawares now. Luckily she couldn't see him hanging around, and Regina wasn't going to give her much of a chance to dwell on it.

"Come on, pick one!" she exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed a helmet from the brightly coloured selection on display, and hovered around another display that contained riding goggles.

Emma hesitated, but then was compelled to join in. She walked the length of the bike rack trying to decide which one she liked best. Of course Regina, always about the fashion, was deliberating over a pink lycra cycling suit and a purple one, and as usual she was undecided as to which one she preferred. She stood before a mirror, holding one in front of her, then the other. She did it a few times until she finally settled on the purple and took it to a nearby changing cubicle to switch her outfit.

"How do I look?" She questioned with a bright smile as she emerged again a few moments later.

For a moment Emma forgot how to breathe as she stared at the other woman. Her perfect body silhouetted in the shiny purple fabric. She looked amazing, a goddess and she made Emma grin like a silly little girl. She nodded and dismounted a bike in purple to match Regina's outfit. As she wheeled it across to her, Regina smiled at her and put on her goggles and helmet. Her hands brushed Emma's as she took the handlebars from her, and it sent a good shiver down the blonde's spine. They shared one last exchange of a smile, and then Regina went flying off on her bike leaving Emma just standing there grinning like an idiot as she watched in awe.

A few minutes later, Emma grabbed herself a BMX from the racks and quickly went after Regina, following her path round and round the large shop floor. Playing safe, Regina focused on speed and went simply around the floor, and the back workings of the shop floor where Jefferson was busy putting together counter arrangements. She flew passed on her bike, then Emma followed quickly after. She then passed again, followed by Emma who this time was trying her hand at tricks she had done on a bike similar when she had been a teenager. Each time they went by, Jefferson sensed their presence, but each time he turned to check if someone was there he found he was still alone.

Regina smiled brightly, enjoying the sensation of riding around and exploring the store in a new way, and she was even more excited when she cycled around the corner of one of the hallways and saw her only dream right before her. Pressing the brakes on her bike she came to a screeching halt and lifted her goggles up onto her helmet to gaze up. There, just like magic were the wings she had always dreamed of. They weren't as delicate and pretty as she had imagined, but they would allow her to do as the fairies could and fly.

It took another few laps for Emma to finally realise that she was no longer following the brunette. She came to a stop at one of the corners and gazed all around before calling out her name. She hadn't anticipated a game of hide and seek, so she called her name again just to see if there was any movement. When everything failed to provide any movement, Emma's heart started to beat just a little faster and panic set in again that perhaps David had caught her. She abandoned her bike and went running through the hall, back out onto the shop floor and across to the balcony, shouting Regina's name as she went. She was desperate to find her.

"Regina!" she called out as she finally spotted her.

Right in the middle of the building, where all floors looked out to the ground floor, the brunette was strapped into a glider and she was going round and round in circles as she descended. The blonde's eyes widened, and she gripped the railing as Regina glided right by her and smiled with a wave as she gazed around, taking in the whole experience.

Stalking through the halls below, David pulled Pongo along with him and called out after Emma and her dummy. He was trying to sound them out and catch them out again, barely aware of the scene unfolding in the air just above his head. Emma ran a few floors lower, a stich forming in her side and desperately out of breath as she raced once more over to the railing and peered over to see Regina dangerously approaching the ground floor. She put her hand over her rapidly beating heart, gulped and breath and went running again hoping to get to the ground floor before Regina crash landed.

Being up the in the air, flying like a fairly was exhilarating, and she scanned the ground floor below her looking now for a suitable spot to land, when she spotted David. She smirked and narrowed her eyes and positioned herself heading straight for him. He was a right piece of work, and she knew that at the exact second he noticed her, she would return to her mannequin form and none would be able to place blame; that would be of course if anyone actually believed him. She made a beeline right at him and as he spotted her, just as she had planned, all he saw was a mannequin, strapped to the wings and about to hit him.

David shielded his face with his arms, frozen and unable to move before impact, as Pongo went running off. There was a loud crash as she collided with him and he went tumbling back into a display of mannequins which took pride of place in the middle of the walk way. Emma's eyes widened as she reached the bottom step and heard the commotion. She came running over, calling out Regina's name as she approached the scene of destruction.

"I did it!" Regina exclaimed excitedly as she stood before wreckage, glancing up at where she had come down from.

"I flew!"

"Oh my god Regina are you all right?" Emma asked, her voice laced with panic and worry.

"I'm fantastic. Did you see how high I was? I feel amazing!" she breathlessly grinned at her.

Relief flushed through Emma as she smiled at Regina. She had never seen her so excited and she knew she felt fulfilled from having managed to accomplish her lifelong dream. She then glanced past her to see the mess of tangled wooden limbs with David's and smirked. That was twice in one night he had had his lesson taught to him.

A while later, the two of them found themselves snuggled up in a pile of cuddly toys. Regina was dressed in a Victorian collared shirt, a long flowing skirt and had an enamel broach. With Emma's help they had pinned up her hair, and she looked so stunning that she took Emma's breath away. They talked about everything, and planned maybe's for the future when Emma came out with the funniest sentiment.

"Do you think we should call our first kid Pinocchio?" she asked sincerely with a small smile.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed with an equally bright smile.

Regina shuffled and edged closer to Emma so that she could look at her properly. She hoped Emma really did love her like she seemed to and she hoped she wasn't overthinking everything herself. She really liked Emma, they just clicked and it worked and it was so perfect, but was it really functional. There was Emma talking about children when she couldn't give her them. She was a mannequin, she only came to life when they were alone. It was impossible and she knew that, she just hoped Emma wasn't too madly in love with an idea of her being real to not know that.

"Are you sure about all this? Is it right for you?" Regina questioned sincerely.

"Positive" Emma confirmed with a smile and a kiss.

Then the blonde thought about it for a minute, and why Regina had asked what she had.

"Are you? You've waited a long time for this, there could be something better than me." She quickly questioned.

Regina smiled and she kissed Emma tenderly.

"Nothing could ever compare, or make me feel the way I do when I am with you".

The blonde smirked goofily and kissed Regina again, before confirming that she was never ever going to leave her side, but then another thought suddenly crossed her mind; they hadn't done the window. She exclaimed the fact and stumbled up to her feet and went dashing away, which left Regina pouting and suddenly feeling abandoned. The feeling was only for a moment though and her smile only missing for a second, before Emma came dashing back and grabbed her hand. She pulled her from the stuffed toy pile and together they went running to the window.

The sun was almost rising, and a dull orange was beginning to rise in the sky. Regina entered the window and glanced out noticing it. They had been so busy all night that they had now run out of time.

"We can't possibly finish the window before sunrise!" she exclaimed as she looked around at all the undressed mannequins, unorganised before her.

Emma nodded and smirked. Regina was a genius and had just given her the greatest idea. She looked around, and quickly grabbed a hanger that had a bracelet and necklace draped on it. This was going to be their best window yet.

"Amazing!" a passer-by exclaimed right in Rumple Gold's face as he passed the White & Co store early that morning.

"It is genius don't you think?" They stated in an attempt to stroke up a conversation with him, but he just glared at the window in disgust, and then at them.

"It sucks!" he declared as he pushed through the crowd, shoving anyone in his way until he was free of the sickening commotion he had just witnessed.

Sidney Glass had also had to bustle his way through the crowd and was frustrated by the time he made his way inside the store. He instantly spotted a crowd of employees, standing around, doing no work and excitedly speaking about something that had their attention in the centre of the walkway. He was sure that the display there wasn't usually that captivating that it required them to have a break and discuss it.

"I don't believe it is lunch break yet. Enough, come on this store won't run itself people!" he declared with the clap of his hands to disperse them as he approached.

They slowly retreated to reveal the mangled limbs of the security guard's amongst those of the mannequins in a heap on the floor, with hats and scarfs also tangled amongst them. He frowned and barked David's name to wake him from his slumber.

"Whaa…What happened?" David mumbled as he woke and tried to get his bearings.

"Well I don't know…why don't you tell me?" Sidney replied sarcastically as he watched the security guard scramble up onto his feet, of which he was failing miserably to achieve.

David looked around for his dog, as he wobbled and got himself steady on his feet, as Mr Glass stood with his hands on his hips, briefcase hanging awkwardly mid-air and still glaring at him, when Mrs White arrived. She was tearing down the walkway, and she didn't look impressed as she noted the two of them before her.

"It's that Swan girl, I caught her with a dummy! She was doing terrible things!" David suddenly blurted out.

"Sidney! Is this your idea of a security guard" Mary Margaret gestured to the scruffy man in uniform beside her as she came to a halt at the display.

"I assure you Mrs White…..this had nothing to do with….." He began but she cut him dead.

It had everything to do with him, he hired the man and he could fire him to. She was furious. But as always Sidney took offence of the motion and he began to suggest that perhaps the security guard was telling the truth. Instantly dismissing the suggestion Mary Margaret made her dissatisfaction clear by shaking her head. Sidney insisted that he had never known the lunatic of a man to lie and that tipped her over the edge. Her temper was raging but she was professional and maintained her cool, despite the fact that she wanted to tell both of them, in no uncertain terms, what she thought of them.

"My store, this store has never been so successful and it's all thanks to Emma Swam. She can put a rubber glove on her head and run through the store at night screaming that she is a unicorn for all I care!"

"Good morning Mrs White" came Emma's sweet voice as she appeared beside her.

The slightly older woman turned to her with a bright smile and greeted her warmly. She was so pleased to see her, and excited to tell her that she thought that morning's window was a masterpiece, her best yet. Emma smiled and thanked her before glancing at the mess in front of her and trying not to look too guilty as she asked what had happened, even though she knew full well.

"I was just doing what Mr Glass told me to" David quickly insisted, which was interesting to Mrs White to hear.

"Oh is that so?" she questioned as Sidney tried to deny the remark.

"Well, when you take David to get his paycheck, you get your own because you too are fired!" she declared.

Sidney frowned and instantly protested. He hadn't done anything to be fired for and he told her so, just as he voiced his own thoughts and concerns about her ability to run the store. She glared at him, and he insisted he would appeal to the board but once again she cut him down, putting him rightfully in his place with a very witty remark.

"Come Emma, let's go" she stated as she made her way towards her office.

The blonde smirked, lagging a moment behind as she looked at the two dumb men and caught sight of Pongo cowering in one of the nearby decorative plants. She couldn't help but remark they should remove him, and then hurried to catch Mary Margaret up as David grabbed Sidney's shoulders and called out to them, insisting they would file a grievance with their union. Of course the remark just fell upon deaf ears and proved how moronic he was, as he had to be reminded they weren't in a union!

Back at Rumple's, Mr Gold had called in the whole of his senior team for a meeting after he had been presented with the sales figures for the last quarter. They were so low that he was absolutely fuming. He wondered what he even paid the morons sitting around the table, staring at him blankly for. It was true that every one of them knew how to kiss his arse, but today, they were failing miserably at it. In a fit of rage he threw the stats and sales figures reports down on the boardroom table.

"What the hell are you people doing?!" he yelled as he strode across the room at the head of the table before coming to a halt by a chart pinned to the board.

"Down 89 percent! 89 percent!" he repeated himself to make sure he was getting his point across.

He compared them to their biggest rival, White & Co. Their sales were down, and yet the had been struggling rival was now over taking them and doing better than they should be. He was absolutely fuming still and the more he went on the worse it became. This was going to stop. These children were going to fix this mess because if they didn't, he would be less than responsible for his actions. He told them this as he glared at each and every one of them before dismissing them. They scrambled in a hurry to get away from their seats, out of the room and away from him, eager to avoid any further tongue lashings from their boss.

Across town though, at White & Co the news was phenomenally better. The board had a good and positive meeting, and they had made a very important decision. It was a decision they were happy with, and one that made Mary Margaret exceptionally happy. She went to the door and called Emma inside. The blonde entered hesitantly to see a room of happy smiling faces, which helped her to relax as she waited to hear what she had been called in for this time.

"Emma, I am happy to inform you, and it is an honour to give you this promotion…..starting Monday, you will be the youngest vice president in the history of White & Co" she declared with a smile.

The board congratulated her and clapped as Emma gasped, and couldn't believe her ears. It was an absolute surprise and most definitely an honour. She couldn't thank them all enough, especially Mrs White. She smiled brightly and was so excited, but of course there was one person she just couldn't wait to tell, but of course they would have to be completely alone first.

At Rumple's, Mr Gold was sat in his office, comfortably in his chair as Ruby and Killian presented to him, the photographs they had taken the night before at White & Co. Rumple studied them with great interest. Clearly this Emma had serious issues, but Sidney Glass had been telling the truth. He couldn't believe the messed up situation the pictures represented, but in some ways he could. Over his shoulders, Killian and Ruby waited silently to see what he would say about them.

"I bet half the guys in this store wear lace underwear, but this….I've never seen anything like it in all my years in business" he confirmed as he let out a deep, satisfying breath.

Ruby was aware that the cogs were turning inside Rumple's head. He wasn't exactly all heart, and he would be coming up with ideas of how to use this evidence to get his own way. As her colleague stood awkwardly beside her, her conscience started to get the better of her, and she had to say her piece before it was too late.

"Rumple, I'd do anything for the store but, this….it could ruin her" Ruby stated, she was worried about Emma's reputation if this mental health issue got into the public eye.

"Ruby, Ruby, are you developing a conscience on me?" he stated as he turned to look up at her with a smile. "I don't want to ruin her life…..I just want to hire her"

Emma headed for the ladies room, smiling proudly and with Regina tucked under her arm. Something in her stride told her colleagues that she was certainly happy about something. Of course, they had already been made aware of the news, and were accustomed to the fact he was close with one particular mannequin, but thanks to Jefferson, they put it down to the fact that she was a creative genius, rather than a complete loon. She headed inside and stood Regina by the sinks, whilst she quickly checked each and every one of the stalls to make sure they were definitely alone, and not going to get caught out if someone was lurking in there.

"Ok, we are in the clear" she confirmed as she turned around and expected Regina to still be stood there lifeless, but she had sprung to life the second Emma had started to confirm and hopped up onto the counter of sinks, where she now sat.

"Regina, you will not believe what the board have just told me!"

Emma was grinning and Regina could see she was filled with excitement, and didn't really want her to guess but was bursting to tell her some good news. She smiled and waited with anticipation as Emma spat out the words 'vice president', and then her grin grew wider.

"Oh Emma, that's wonderful!" she confirmed, thrilled for her of course.

Outside, her colleague who had seen her enter the bathroom was lurking, and she called over two of the other girls to listen. They knew she was talking to the mannequin because they had heard her do it now on several occasions, and it amused them. They crowded round and listened in, convinced that she made up the two voices like a comedic genius, or impressionist would.

"Oh no one deserves this more than you Em, I knew something good would happen for you!" she confirmed with a smile.

Emma grinned, and exclaimed with the excitement of a child on Christmas day. She would practically have creative freedom, her own boss, tickets to the big games, but she couldn't do it all without Regina by her side. She came back to her and stood before her taking her hands and thanked her once more, for all her help, hard work and support.

"I won't take the job; unless we can be together" she explained gently.

She just couldn't bear to be without the brunette beauty, but Regina told her, she had to do what she had to do, that Emma couldn't worry what would happen to their 'us'. Emma wasn't sure what that meant, but she hadn't a chance to find out when Jefferson strode into the bathroom. He had cleared the small crowd from the door and just so happened to be interrupting a moment where Emma was kissing Regina, but of course she had now turned back to her mannequin form.

"At least she will never tell you that you are too fat" he declared, making Emma jump and step away from Regina quickly.

"Jefferson! Jeeez!" she stated in shock, and still startled from his unexpected appearance.

Jefferson explained how he would never usually bother her when she was busy with Regina, but that this was a total emergency and he needed her help. He was clearly having a drama again and Emma allowed him to go ahead and explain, insisting it was no problem. He started on about how he had always considered himself his own creative muse and hot stuff, but now he needed hers. He explained that after seeing all of her work, he just didn't feel he was at his best anymore. She needed to show him, teach him her ways, mould is creativity. He begged and begged, pleaded and got so worked up that he then fell to his knees and cried for her not to let them throw him out.

"Hey, Jefferson calm down. You can work here as long as you like, there is no need to worry. I am a vice president now" she confirmed happily.

It resulted in a loud shriek from Jefferson and then crying. He was so pleased and relieved and felt safe again, but was overwhelmed with emotion. Outside, a gentleman left the men's room to see a large crowd of ladies around the women's and he leaned in to and asked who was crying.

"It's either our new vp, the fairy, or the dummy!" one confirmed before leaning in again to try and establish what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, apologies for the long delays between updates. Here is the very last chapter of this fic. I really hope you enjoy it, and have enjoyed this spin on the good old 80's classic, mannequin. I have some new works in progress and some outstanding which I hope you will all enjoy also. Happy reading!**

Later that evening Emma stood with Regina just outside of the window and begged her to help her with Jefferson. He was so desperate for help, and regarded her creative talent highly, but she was scared that she wouldn't be able to do it without her help. They were a team. If she had to go solo, there was a good chance it would not be up to her usual work standards.

"Please you gotta help me" she begged.

"Emma you know I can't come alive in front of Jefferson" she stated gently with a smile as she lightly stroked her arms. "Besides I know you can do this on your own"

Emma pouted and whined a little. She was glad Regina was so confident because she wasn't. She made pleading eyes at her, but the brunette insisted she couldn't. She leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek lightly.

"You'll do a masterpiece tonight" Regina confidently told her with a big smile as she pulled away and headed towards the door that lead to the window.

"Regina!" Emma called out to her, and she stopped turning back to look at her with a bright smile.

"I'll be waiting in the window" she beamed at him and then disappeared behind the door.

Emma turned and left, heading to the next window where Jefferson was and headed in through the door. It was littered with half naked mannequins and just looked a mess. Emma was blanking. No ideas were surfacing, not even as she picked up random bits of clothing they had discarded the other night and attempted to sort them. Jefferson was doing similar but was also dancing around the mannequins and making jokes.

"Hey Em, take a picture. My mother might think I have switched!" he giggled as he stood beside a mannequin and cupped its breast.

Emma smiled and laughed. At least Jefferson was entertaining. He grinned and pouted towards her as he tried out a few other poses. Emma was giggling away when she suddenly had a lightbulb moment and a brilliant idea. She snapped her head in Jefferson direction and grinned.

"You Jefferson, are a genius!" she declared.

Across town, Sidney had turned up at Rumple's with David Nolan in toe as per Mr Gold's instruction when he had learned of their termination of employment with White & Co. The security guard waited outside of the office, as inside Sidney and Mr Gold talked. Rumple took one look at the man wandering around in circles outside his office and honestly couldn't much believe what Sidney was telling him about him. He looked at the man and shook his head a little in disbelief.

"You can personally vouch for this guy?" Rumple asked.

Sidney nodded and confirmed that he could indeed. He told him how David had worked for White & Co for the past fifteen years, and that he was an imbecile but he was a top glass security guard. Whilst he didn't believe his own drivel, he could see Rumple taking it at face value. He was pleased because his only interest in the dumb security guard was his ability to manipulate him to do what he wanted. Rumple nodded and gestured to the door for Sidney to let the man in.

"David, come through. This is Rumple Gold" Sidney introduced him as David entered the office with Pongo.

"Mr Gold, Sir" David greeted him as he stood before the desk, and offered out his hand to shake Rumple's.

Rumple gave him a tight smile and reluctantly took his hand and shook it. All he cared about right now was getting business done. He looked at David and began to quiz him about the White & Co store and its mannequins. He needed reassurance that David was going to be able to pick out the exact one that Emma Swan had some sort of thing for. David nodded and answered the questions confidently.

"Absolutely, sir. I don't forget a name or a face Mr World sir!" he confirmed with a proud smile and a salute.

Rumple sighed and prayed that the mission of getting the mannequin would not be as difficult. He looked to Sidney and then back to David with another tight smile. He confirmed that he was pleased to hear that, and when the mission had been completed he would have a cushy new job at Rumple's. David's eyes lit up and he nodded, listening as Rumple began to explain the secrecy of the mission and that it was to get Emma's mannequin across town and into his store.

"I will be proud to do this for you sir!" David confirmed and smiled.

Back at White & Co, Emma and Jefferson had been busy for hours getting the window ready. When they had finally finished she had been so excited, that as soon as she had managed to get rid of Jefferson she had run to get Regina, as she was desperate to show her what she had accomplished. She had dragged her to the window to look, running through the store with her to get there with excitement.

Regina stood before the display and smiled brightly. It really was a very good window. It showed such potential and innovative in its design. Emma rambled on, telling her the story of Jefferson talking about switching, and that was where she had suddenly been inspired. The brunette was so proud and pleased for her lover. She hadn't doubted her for a second. Female mannequins stood dressed in male clothing and the male mannequins were dressed as women's clothes. It was simply stunning.

"It's beautiful!" Regina declared.

"It's all you Regina. You made me believe in myself!" Emma complimented.

The brunette smiled brightly and hugged her. She was pleased that she believed in herself because she really was a genius in her own right.

Tonight Emma was glad Regina wasn't in the window because she had something special planned. She hadn't told her but she knew she would enjoy it and have so much fun at the same time. A proper date for them for once. To start she took Regina up to the women's department to pick out a fabulous piece of evening wear. Regina loved every one of the dresses and she looked through until she found one she knew was perfect. It was a pink floral silk dress that wrapped around her and showed off her fabulous waist. She teamed it with a light pink pair of pumps and span in front of Emma to get her opinion.

"You look perfect" she smiled, as she stood before her in a tuxedo she had fished out from the men's department. It was baggy but it suited her and made Regina giggle seeing her so formally dressed.

"As do you" she returned the compliment.

As they headed down to the ground floor, Emma told Regina she intended to take her out of the store for the night. She had been cooped up in their too long and it was time she saw the wonderful sights of the city, and felt the wind in her hair. The brunette grinned. It was simply a wonderful idea and she couldn't wait.

They stopped by the jewellery counter and Emma grinned as from one of the cabinets she took a sparkly necklace, earrings and bracelet. As Regina slid on the bracelet and popped in the earrings, Emma reached around her and fastened the necklace after placing it around her neck.

"Now you look a million dollars!" she giggled as she grabbed her hand as she quickly made her way to the door.

They stood just inside the doors and kissed passionately under a stream of the moons light that was illuminating the entrance. It was the perfect moment. They both wished it would never end, but they had a date to get on with so they held hands a moment longer, before heading outside.

"Regina. You're a part of me now. I got you in here" Emma smiled as she lifted Regina's hand and placed it over her heart.

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek as they approached her motorcycle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina questioned.

She didn't want Emma to feel foolish, riding around town with her lifeless whenever they would see another person. That was if they saw another person.

"Absolutely! You just hop on and wrap your arms around me tight" Emma grinned as she hopped onto the bike.

Regina climbed on after her and just as she had been instructed, wrapped her arms around the blonde and held on tight. It was thrilling just being there in the moment. Emma kicked the stand up and started the engine. The motorcycle roared to life and Emma was just about to pull away from the curb, when a sporty little convertible sped up and blocked her exit.

"Emma!" called Ruby's voice as she looked up at her from the passenger seat of Killian's ride.

"Look Emma, I know about your problem" she told her.

Emma gave her a funny look and grinned. "What problem?"

"You are riding around with a mannequin on your bike Emma! Can't you see what is wrong with this?!" Ruby cried.

"Oh that's right, you two haven't met yet. Ruby this is Regina, Regina, Ruby" she grinned.

"It's nice to meet….." Ruby began then threw her hands up realising how stupid she was being.

Now she was talking to the mannequin. She sighed and tried to reach out to Emma again with the job offer at Rumple's. The blonde's amusement at the situation soon faded and she looked down at Ruby with an unimpressed look. Ruby was pushing this job too hard for it not to have something in it for her.

"Ruby I don't need Rumple's or you. I have friends here. White & Co care about me, and this is where Regina is, and she makes me feel good about myself."

"She's a mannequin!" Ruby cried.

Emma shook her head and started the motorcycle up again. She was done with conversation, done with Ruby and she had a date so she was off. She called goodbye to Ruby as she pushed the motorcycle through the tiny gap not taken up by Killian's fancy car, and went speeding off.

"You'll be sorry!" Ruby called out to her.

She huffed and sank back into her seat. Emma was being absolutely ridiculous. Killian cried her name in a bid to calm her, but she ranted and ranted about Emma's stupidity and that when she got her hands on that stupid dummy, she was going to rip her hear right out of her stupid wooden head.

"You know what you need to do right now babe?" Killian mused.

Ruby rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. She sighed and listened as he went on and on about how she needed to but the little girl out of her mind. Have fun with someone who would show her a really good time. Meaningless sex to make her feel better, with someone she cared nothing about, for which he was happy to offer his services.

Ruby didn't really have a preference. Man or woman would do and so she gave in. "Fine. We will go to your place and just drive before I change my mind!" she spat out when she saw him grinning like a big kid at Christmas.

At the side of White & Co, David and Sidney were sat by the staff entrance, the one he knew was not alarmed, in David's car and were waiting for the opportune moment to break in. They knew that Emma surely wouldn't be there all night, and as soon as she left they were going in. Sidney was watching eagle eyed at the doors, whilst David busied himself with a can of shoe polish. With two fingers he smeared the thick black substance across each of his cheeks and held the pot out to Sidney.

"Mr Glass, Sir, I think you had better get some camouflage on."

"I am not, putting, shoe polish on my face!" Sidney confirmed with disgust.

"Can we just get in the store now!" he asked impatiently.

David nodded and confirmed with a salute as he went to move out of the car, but he had the doors still locked. In the time it took him to then unlock it and start to get out, Emma had sped right passed them. David's eyes widened and he pointed, stuttering as he tried to say that he had seen them.

"Oh what is it David!" Sidney demanded as he struggled with his own car door.

"It's her! And the dummy! She's stealing her before we can!" he declared as he pointed at them just up ahead, where they had stopped at a red light.

"Calm David. Do not do anything irrational. We will follow, stay would of sight and…..at the right moment we will grab her" he confirmed with a smile.

At least they would definitely know they had the right one if they took her straight from Emma's hands. David nodded and confirmed he was an expert at surveillance as he pulled away from the curb and sped to catch them up as the light before it turned green. He pulled up alongside the blonde, who was watching the light, unaware that Regina had seem them approaching, and before returning to her mannequin form had held out her hand with her middle finger up at them, so it was poised and ready when they smugly approached. Just as David stopped and they looked at her to see if she was in a position from which they could easily grab her, they were offended by her gesture and the light went green; so Emma sped away.

"I will not take that from a dummy!" David declared, and he floored his own vehicle to try and catch them up.

They sped after them, as they zipped through the streets. Emma knew they were on her tail and she had to lose them. She weaved through a few cars, then nipped into a small ally. As David sped along after them, Sidney was not helping the matter. He pushed him to keep up and not lose them, whilst telling him to be careful all at the same time. Focused on the mission at hand, David kept on Emma's tail. He raced down an ally after her, across a small side road and floored it through the next one that she zipped down. Unfortunately, where she was on a skinny motorcycle and could fit, he misjudged the width of his car and as he zoomed through he suddenly got them stuck.

Emma stopped for a moment and glanced back when she heard the sound of paint and metal scraping on the brickwork of the two buildings that sandwiched them. She giggled and checked on Regina just behind her. Of course because they could see her, she was in mannequin form, but she knew inside Regina was feeling as pleased with the situation as she was. Now that would keep those two idiots pre-occupied for a bit and she could enjoy the rest of her date.

Killian pouted as he watched Ruby marching around his bedroom and picking up her clothes. He was so embarrassed. He had never had this problem before when it came to satisfying women. It had to be her. She was cold and unfeeling, a heartless cow. He cried out from his bed that it had to be her fault, as she threw on her clothes again and marched out of his apartment.

Back at White & Co, Emma pulled up outside the entrance and parked her motorcycle. She hopped off and helped Regina to do so also, before they wandered over to the window and admired the one that she was going to take centre stage of later that night. They kissed in the moonlight again before returning inside.

They had, had such an exhausting and exciting adventure out in the city streets that evening, that upon return, all they really wanted to do was spend time together. They settled for a cosy spot in amongst the furnishings department, opting for beanbag chairs and covering themselves with some heavy faux fur throws. They had stripped out of their borrowed clothing from the store and it felt so lovely against their bare skin. It was the most intimate they had ever been. Close and warm and loving as they lay together, cuddled up in one another's arms.

"Emma, what are you thinking about?" Regina asked gently.

She shuffled and angled her head up to look at the blonde and smiled lightly. The blonde returned the smile. She was thinking about the window she had done with Jefferson. It really had turned out fantastically.

"It's all you Regina. You really inspire me and I feel like I could do anything!" she declared so lovingly as she kissed her lightly, and tightened her grip around her to give her a gentle squeeze.

Regina nodded and she agreed with everything that Emma was saying. She was right, windows were only the start for her. She was going to do great things and be the artist she aspired to be. Regina cuddled her back, resting her head in the crook of her neck as rested with her. She knew Emma was tired but she wittered on and on about building cities together, really being good and designing buildings that people would love. It was all a possibility for the blonde now. She really was progressing well at White & Co, and with Mrs White's backing the world would be her oyster. Eventually Emma started to wear down.

"I love you, Regina" she mumbled as her eyes gently closed and she started to drift.

"I love you, too, Emma" Regina smiled as she momentarily closed her own eyes for a second.

She hoped the moment would never end, but outside it wouldn't be long before the sun rose and the world was a buzz once more. She smiled and kissed Emma's head gently. She supposed she had better get to the window before it was too late. She gently pulled herself out of the blonde's embrace. Emma looked like an angel. She was sleeping so peacefully and having felt Regina move she didn't stir, only cuddled into the throw more. Regina smiled at her lovingly, blowing her a kiss before she rushed away to get into place.

As she reached the window, her eyes widened as she was sure she heard movement within the store. She didn't want to get caught so hurried her pace and quickly got herself in and into position. She glanced over her shoulder as she posed as she heard more noises coming from behind, and she quickly turned back to face the window.

"I saw her motorcycle out front, she is here and so is the mannequin!" Sidney declared as they struggled into the display.

They had broken in and headed straight for the ground floor windows. David was so unhappy about the situation that had occurred and how his chase had ended, which meant he wouldn't shut up about it. He was also clumsy, knocking into everything and making their covert operation more of a 'try and get caught' mission, which was beginning to annoy Sidney on a new level. The man was just a complete idiot and here he was putting his future in his hands.

"This is her!" David cried as he approached the first one he saw.

"Are you positive?" Sidney asked.

"Yes! Absolutely" David declared, but then he caught sight of another, which kind of looked like her too and suddenly he wasn't so sure.

Sidney shook his head. This was going to take forever and they were running out of time. He waved his hands and just gestured for David to grab as many of them as he could. If they couldn't pinpoint which one was definitely her, then they would take every single one. Together they struggled, arms full of mannequins from the one window and they hurried to the car. Dumping them all in the backseat, they rushed back in for more, and didn't stop until they had cleared every one of the ground floor windows of the female mannequins.

The sun shone brightly that morning as once again, at White & Co, crowds were gathered once more outside the windows and now admiring the latest display. Despite the disturbance that had been caused by Sidney and David ripping all the female mannequins from the display, it still looked genius. The crowds happily commented and complimented the windows they were gawping at as the staff started to pile in for the day.

"Well good morning little swan, I sleep alone too these days but I don't publicise it!" Jefferson declared with some amusement.

He was stood around where Emma was still fast asleep, with a crowd of their colleagues. They were all gawping at the sight, and Jefferson's sudden, loud declaration had Emma startled straight away. She woke and looked around, quickly making sure she was covered and looked at her friend. She needed her clothes and asked him to get them as she questioned the time too. With a smile and a shake of his head Jefferson joked about how she must have spent the night there because it was now time to rise and shine and start work, and then he couldn't wait to tell her that she had slept right through the drama!

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she looked directly at him for an answer.

"All the girl mannequins from the windows disappeared last night, and yes dear your favourite she is gone too" He told her with such passion and flare. His excitement at the drama ever present.

"Regina?!" Emma's eyes widen and she felt bile rise in her throat at the thought she had lost her again.

Jefferson nodded to confirm and Emma couldn't wait around to hear anymore. She knew exactly who was behind this. There was only one person jealous enough to do this. Someone who had been trying to get her own way and trying to get her to go to the now failing company across town. This was Ruby's doing, it had to be. Suddenly she was furious. She flew up from where she had been laying and without a care in the world, in only her birthday suit went running to find her clothes.

"Emma!" Jefferson called out after her, as all of her colleagues clapped thinking it was all part of her genius.

Jefferson quickly went after her. He knew how much that particular mannequin, or Regina as he had finally begun to refer to her, meant to Emma. Now he was scared she might do something irrational in an attempt to get her back. Emma ran into the window in just her underwear and her t-shirt she had grabbed. In her hand she tightly grasped her jeans, with the intention to put them on as soon as she had seen for herself that Regina was really gone.

Jefferson ended up driving Emma across town to Rumple's. She was in no state to drive at all, and he wasn't about to let her get onto her motorcycle like that. He valued her friendship and didn't want that dreaded call of a tragic accident having occurred. Emma finished dressing herself as he drove, all be it not much better than she would have managed herself anyway. She wanted to be ready to get out of the car the second they pulled up, which of course she was.

Jefferson pulled up right outside the store in his convertible, and haven't even parked straight when Emma hopped over the side and went running towards the store. He just couldn't keep up with her, and he still had to cover his precious baby up with his car cover, elaborate in design, complete with his nickname motif 'hatter' scrolled across the side. He struggled with it alone, as Emma dashed through the empty departments, desperately looking for the way to the offices above on the top floors. She flew up the staircase and into towards a desk demanding to know where Ruby Lucas was. The woman on the desk, a PA no doubt had obviously been warned that she might turn up and was ready to tell her she couldn't enter the offices, but Emma was having none of it. She marched up the hall and towards the head office. No one was going to come between her and Regina ever again.

"Security!" cried the woman and she followed after the blonde.

Emma burst through the doors, again obviously expected and was greeted by Ruby and her boss stood at a desk. And unexpectedly the snake that was Sidney Glass.

"Emma! We were hoping you might drop in" she smiled, clearly falsely at her.

Emma was in no mood for games. She glared at the pair of them and narrowed her eyes a little at Ruby demanding to know what they had done with Regina. They smirked and smiled between them before Rumple took steer of the conversation and confirmed that the mannequin was perfectly safe. Emma was fuming and she especially disliked the creep, so his talking wasn't helping the situation.

"Emma, let's just talk about your future here. Won't it be wonderful to be a team, you me and your mannequin can be here too" Ruby tried in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"What have you done with her?!" Emma yelled.

"Relax Em, she's just a mannequin" Ruby confirmed.

Emma's temper was rising as she glared at them both. Rumple then attempted again to talk her into a job, stating large amounts for a salary, ludicrous amounts like $60,000, but it was all falling upon deaf ears. Emma wasn't interested in their offer, or their stupid job, she just wanted Regina back, unharmed and all in one piece. Emma shook her head and demanded again to know about the mannequin but neither of them were telling her a thing.

"I don't think she is cut out for Rumple's, Ruby" Gold calmly told his young assistant.

"Ruby where is she?!" Emma screamed.

That was the last straw for Ruby. The jealousy she had for how committed her ex seemed to someone who wasn't even real bubbled over and she retaliated. "You'll never see her again!" she screamed as she dashed from the room.

Emma's eyes widened again and she was delayed in reacting to Ruby's outburst. It took a moment to realise that something bad was going to happen, and that if she followed Ruby it would lead her to Regina. Rumple was still trying to win her round for a job, telling her of the benefits to working there, but again it was a waste of time. Emma went running from the office, right after Ruby, her long legs carrying her as fast as they could and meaning she quickly caught her up, despite the delayed reaction.

"Get her…..Glass! Get her!" Rumple shouted.

A security alert was broadcast across the team to get Emma, but she was too fast for all of them and even David, who was still as stupid and idiotic as before. He charged at her with his new larger dog, more vicious looking than Pongo but aptly named Pongo the 2nd. The blonde dodged him, throwing a rail in his path which made him trip and stumble as the dog ran off in a different direction. It was a luckily escape and Emma headed in the same direction as Ruby, through double doors that led out to the back store room.

Jefferson finally caught sight of her, where he had been waiting and getting in the way of all the ongoing commotion. He ran after her determined to have her back like a good friend. She had always had his, now it was time for him to repay the favour. He bundled through the doors and was quickly followed by the team of security guards. Not far behind them then was Mr Gold, and Mr Glass. Rumple was fuming. He wasn't going to stand to be treated like he was by a kid!

Ruby raced into a store room, Emma hot on her heels and grabbed Regina from a pile of mannequins that belonged to White & Co, and that had been dumped there that morning. She awkwardly paced through to the next room, carrying Regina in front of her as she headed straight for the garbage. They had a machine that shredded their waste, cardboard and shelving, packaging boxes and such, and it would be perfect way to destroy the mannequin Emma loved.

"Regina!" Emma cried as she rushed after her ex.

She burst through into the next room just in time to see Ruby loading Regina's lifeless body onto the conveyor belt. Ruby turned and glared at her. She was a woman scorned, upset and acting irrationally because of it. She marched over to the control panel on the machine and pushed every button. It began to whir and buzz as it jolted into action and the conveyor belt started going round and dropping odd bits of other mannequins into the shredder. Emma's heart leapt up into her throat as she saw Regina's body heading towards the shredder. She didn't hesitate as she ran over to the machine and fought her way onto the moving belt and desperately attempted to climb it to get closer to Regina. Ruby folded her arms, feeling achieved in her mission and watched the chaos. That was of course until the machine decided to empty itself. She just happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. A trap above her head opened and papers and shreds of cardboard suddenly came raining down on her, knocking her to the floor and burying her.

"Hey, Hey you can't be here!" yelled a man who worked in the room as he spotted Emma. He ran over to the machine to get a better look.

Outside, Jefferson was fighting his own battle to keep the security guards, Mr Gold and his skanky follower Mr Glass at bay. He had picked up one of the on the wall fire hoses and had turned it on full blast. Water sprayed at them in a long, cold and powerful jet. Amused by it, as he watched the guards get battered by water and slip and slide around in the corridor, still attempting to get by him, he laughed and taunted them.

"Why can't we get this water turned off!" yelled Rumple as he watched from behind.

He was growing impatient. All the fooling about wasn't getting anyone anywhere. He yelled to some of his suited colleagues behind him and demanded they sort this right away.

Emma reached Regina just as she was about to drop. She quickly grabbed her arm and then poised herself at the top of the belt so that she wouldn't topple in to. Despite how light Regina usually was to carry and move around, suddenly she weighed a ton and Emma was struggled to keep her out of the machine. The workman watched from down below. He couldn't quite see Regina, or what it was that Emma was trying to retrieve.

"Come on Regina. Come on. Just grip my arm. Come on!" Emma mumbled as her face turned red with all her effort.

The machine was sucking her towards the blades. Emma was desperate and tried and tried to pull her back out but was having no luck. She really needed some help, or a miracle. She pulled hard one last time, gripping the side of the machine with her other hand to try and keep herself steady. She could feel Regina's shiny, wooden arm slipping out of her grip. She was certain she was going to lose her when suddenly she felt a grip around her own arm. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Regina, alive, hanging there with her feet just above the sharp blades. Suddenly she pulled harder, determined to get her out and with Regina staring up at her desperately she knew she had to get her out before it was too late. Just when they thought they were getting there, Regina slipped again and Emma was sweating to the point her grip was weakening.

It was just then that the workman caught a glimpse of Regina, trying to pull herself out of the machine with Emma's help and he quickly acted. He hadn't realised she had been there or he would have done it sooner. He quickly rushed over to the controls and shut the machine off. It was just in time, as Emma had been about to lose grip and outside, Jefferson's hose had been turned off and they were all now racing passed him to catch up with Emma.

"Emma, you saved me!" Regina declared as the blonde was finally able to manage to pull her up on the conveyor belt with her.

Emma smiled a little, and shrugged "It's nothing really".

Regina smiled and caught a glimpse over Emma's shoulder of the man on the floor below them could see her. She looked down at herself and then at Emma.

"I'm alive!" she declared happily.

"What?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Emma, I am alive. And that man, that one down there, he can see me. I am alive and he can see me!" she exclaimed, pointing the worker.

Emma turned around and looked. Regina was right. The worker could see her and she was alive. It was a miracle. Regina grinned as Emma looked back to her and hugged her tight. It was the best feeling in the world.

Seconds later, the security guards raced in to the room, soaked through and followed by Mr Gold. Emma took Regina's hand and they walked down the conveyor belt towards the crowd. They were grinning and holding hands, knowing that now Rumple and Sidney had no case now, especially as Regina was real and that meant they had lost their hold over her. Whilst they were all busy, the workman was sifting through the rubbish pile when he found Ruby, unconscious amongst the debris. He declared it a miracle, thinking she was also a mannequin and pulled her up into his arms. One kiss and she was awake, pushing him off her and scrambling to her feet, leaving him even more confused. That wasn't how Regina had reacted to Emma.

"Wow, I cannot believe what I am seeing!" Jefferson exclaimed as Emma and Regina came to a stop before them all, and Emma wrapped her arm protectively around Regina.

"Arrest her!" Declared Rumple to his security guards as he pointed to Emma, and….

"Who is she?" He quickly questioned not recognising the brunette.

"She, is who I came for" Emma responded calmly.

David couldn't help but cry out the obvious. She was the dummy! For a stupid man he was quicker than all of them when it came down to working out who the girl was. Rumple glared and repeated his demands just as Mrs White burst in, followed by the police.

"Keep your hands off of her!" she cried as she appeared beside them all and glared straight at Rumple.

Sidney saw an opportunity to try and save himself. He told her it was a good job she had turned up. He started babbling on about 'these people' indicating the employees of Rumple's, but she wasn't buying it and silenced him. This time, Rumple had really screwed up and she had the evidence to prove it.

"When I fired this moron the other day. I replaced him a new camera security system!" she told them all, very pleased with herself, especially when she saw the look on his face.

The camera had managed to catch the break in the night before, and had successfully captured the whole thing. Both Sidney's and David's faces were clear on the video and they had been carrying the mannequins out of the building suspiciously so if anyone was being arrested, it was them. She turned to the police officers and stated that she wanted the two of them arresting for breaking and entering. Then she looked square at Rumple.

"And later, I will get you for conspiracy. I know you were behind this you snake!"

"You can add kidnapping too!" Emma interjected as the police officers started reading their rights, to a resisting Mr Glass and David.

"Kidnapping whom?" Sidney protested.

That is when Regina chirped up and declared it was herself they had kidnapped, which then had David screaming again that she was the dummy. It was ridiculous really it was. Regina smirked and declared he must be having a meltdown from all the stress.

Emma blushed a little but was secretly pleased as she approached a proud looking Mrs White. She was making sure they were all being arrested and escorted as per her instruction and smiled when she saw Emma. The girl seemed a bit timid and shy as she stood nervously before her.

"Mrs White, how much of last night did you camera pick up?" she asked shyly.

"Oh Emma, I only saw what I needed to" She confirmed with a knowing smile.

Suddenly Rumple was trying to bargain with Mary Margaret, but he was having no such luck. She had no time for him, or his schemes or plans. She told him where to stick his want for an arrangement and it only angered him. As she left, with Emma and Regina following after they had been in their own awkward moment with Ruby jealously lashing out at them, Emma heard Rumple resisting his own arrest now and suddenly he yelled at Ruby.

"You're fired Ruby. You'll never work in this city again! Do you hear me? You've disappointed me. A real let down" he barked.

A month had passed since the ordeal at Rumple's, and Emma and Regina had now both successfully been creating windows at White & Co. Mrs White had hired Regina that very same day, and now she was one of their exclusive little family. That was the same day that Emma had completely out of the blue, proposed marriage and Regina had been ecstatic. Of course she had said yes.

That had led to the day they were at. Their wedding day. Which just so happened to be a small affair, but with a large audience. In the large corner window of White & Co, it was decked out with white tulle and netting, a few seats for some of the board and a lovely archway where Jefferson, who had got himself a temporary assigned licence to perform the ceremony, was standing.

Regina was dressed in a tasteful white dress with a veil, and looked like a beautiful princess. Emma had her tuxedo on again, just a better fitted one courtesy of Mrs White, who was there proudly by her side. A crowd was then gathered outside, blocking the sidewalk as Emma stood before Regina, grinning as they stated their vows to one another.

"Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you, this love in my heart that I am feeling for you" Emma confirmed with a smile.

"We can build this dream together" she continued before saying I do.

Regina smiled and started her vows. She loved Emma so much, and it was the happiest day of her life.

"If this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other" Regina whispered after her I do, and they kissed.

Everyone clapped and cheered happily, as Jefferson pronounced them man and wife. With a tear in her eye, Regina turned to Emma. She was so happy and leant her head on her shoulder, content in letting everyone see their love. Emma smiled down and her and whispered.

"I love you"

Regina whispered back. "I love you, too"

"Nothing is gonna stop us now"


End file.
